Debt to the Devil
by DJ Rocca
Summary: He wanted her to live and he wanted her loyalty, but most of all, he wanted her to make a deal...COMPLETE.
1. Part One: The Bargain

Debt to the Devil  
>Part One: The Bargain<p>

**Note**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Massive shout out to josiefier and mcc2040 for their help and encouragement!  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T-R (For language, content, suggestive material)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Violence, Blood, Language  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Drama  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1,608  
><strong>Cast<strong>: Rumplestiltskin, Red Riding Hood, Prince James, Snow White, Cinderella, Prince Thomas, Jiminy Cricket, Granny  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He wanted her to live and he wanted her loyalty, but most of all, he wanted her to make a deal...

He was certainly minding his own business when he heard her screams echoing through the woods. You would have had to be deaf not to hear the sounds for miles. Usually screams like that meant death. Staring death in the face meant making deals, and adrenaline sang through his veins at the thought of what would be bargained for. What he was not prepared for was the sight before him when he found her.

The Imp's good mood ceased as he found her sprawled in the clearing, her long red cloak was shredded in pieces around her. He had never seen Red Riding Hood's cloak undone, not even a button. Her petticoat underneath was ripped up as well. He could hear her labored breathing, the pain she was in with each exhale. He never thought she would be the one he would find in this place, not someone as strong as her. The attack must have been swift and brutal, caught off guard. Bite marks covered her flesh, a strange mix of human and canine. Wolf. A wolf was at fault for this and he really wasn't surprised. They had a weakness for innocence, but it seems her innocence was spared. From the looks of her body, she fought back hard and the wolf left her to die since he couldn't get what he wanted.

"Little Red," he said and knelt beside her, his knees sinking into the ground beside her shoulders. Her marred, blood splattered face didn't move, there was no sign of distress in her face, she was now transfixed with the sky above.

"Imp."

"Now now, dear, that's not nice. You know my name," he said and she rolled her eyes to his golden features.

"Rumplestiltskin."

"Thank you, now what can I do for you?" he asked, her eyes rolled back and she tried to lift her head and couldn't. He assumed it was weakness from blood loss, that even if he attempted to stop with magic, it wouldn't help, he had gotten there too late.

"Tell me…if-Granny…alright," she gasped out and he nodded, he would do one favor without a deal, he couldn't help a certain fondness for the girl. He closed his eyes and let his mind surge through the animals around, using their eyes and bodies to find the small cottage. The old woman was inside, crying and shaking but from what he could see, she was alone. He was about to drift back when he heard her praying. _Let her live, please God, why should she die trying save me? She__'__s so young, let her live_._ Take me if you must, but please spare her._

"She is fine, praying for you," he replied softly and the girl gave a wry smile.

"Doesn't…seem to…be working," she muses in her broken voice. Coughing hard, he watched as blood seeped from her between her lips and trickled down the side of lips.

"You don't have to die, it's why I'm here" he cooed, he produced a handkerchief and began to wipe the blood from her skin; he was tired of it obstructing the beauty of her plain face. She was such a darling creature; her natural beautiful was the first thing he had enjoyed about her. She did not have to paint her face, enhance her body with jewels or even show any skin. He had always been open to her about how refreshing she was.

"It's my time," she said and he shook his head.

"Make a deal," he encouraged her, frowning.

"I will not make a deal with you, I will not give up my soul to live," she said and he shook his head.

"Those are vicious rumors you're quoting. In this case, I want nothing more than your loyalty, you're unwavering loyalty that would span this world and the next," He saw more blood flow from her mouth and fought the urge to lick it away. He knew there wasn't much time and his patience for her denial was wearing thin. She could be of use to him, more than she would ever know.

"I…" she rasped out, "will not…be your…puppet," her eyes were beginning to flutter and he heard her heart slow dangerously and for a moment, he remembered what fear felt like.

"You won't. Puppets aren't fun; I like freewill, especially yours. I want to see you try to defy me, argue with me, but knowing you'll side with me is a good enough deal," he promised, stroking her face. "Deal?" he asked, and he frowned as her body was now completely limp. Her eyes were shut, her chest had stilled. "Come on, Little Red, say it!" he said, shaking her. He leaned close, his ear almost on her mouth for any committal noise. Out of what little air was left in her lungs he heard a soft, 'deal'. Usually he would demand more but he would take it.

He lifted his head up enough to lock eyes with her, then pressed his lips lightly to hers, breathing into her. It was like she was drawing her first breath, it was agonizing ecstasy. She felt the pain slowly fade and she felt warm again, she was mildly annoyed that he was practically laying on top of her with his face buried into her chest but she wouldn't say a word. Not when he brought her back from deaths door. She was surprised he wasn't trying anything; he was simply waiting, content to have his face resting on her chest.

She swallowed hard, wishing for water for her sore throat, something so she could form words. She shivered as thunder sounded above, breathing was becoming easier but her pain was beginning to sharpen with each breath. He lifted her hand and she could see the nails that had been ripped to the quick during the struggle were healing; each knick and cut was closing.

"Rumplestiltskin," she rasped out, her voice deep and scratchy, "I need..." It was all her strength for now.

"Hush, Pet, I'll take care of you, until the others come. Charming and his other friend Charming were hunting on the edge of the forest, they are heading this way," he said, she felt his hands begin to cover her exposed skin. He walked away and for one brief second fear shot through her at the thought of him abandoning her. But when he returned with water, she felt tears prick her eyes, which immediately burned for having been dry for so long. She was so surprised at the tenderness at which he lifted her head and poured water into her mouth.

"What…besides my loyalty, do you want from me, that can't be it," she whispered, and he continued to cover her. "Why are you being so kind?"

"It will come, not now but in another time, another place. My kindness is out of selfish reasoning, we just made a deal, and making sure you survive ensures it. I could not leave, knowing that wolf was still lurking," he said with faint disgust at the word 'wolf'. He brushed the hair from her face. "You will see me again, they are coming," he said and pressed a kiss to her forehead and she couldn't decide if she should enjoy it or be revolted. "If you want me, just say my name, I'll hear it, even if it's a whisper," he told her and in a cloud of purple and gold he vanished.

She heard men's voices coming closer, growing louder. She was still too weak to move; she heard James and she felt herself shaking. Unable to control her own body or emotions, she shook with sobs; she called for the Prince and felt him kneel beside her.

"Oh God, what happened?" James whispered and threw his cloak over her and lifted her up. She was boneless in his arms and the two Princes and their party were rushing her as quickly as they could to James's castle.

Snow White and Ella had just finished lunch when they saw James's carriage return early. At the speed they were coming, Snow felt sick to her stomach.

"Something's wrong," she told her young friend, Ella scrunched her brow and they grabbed each other's hands. They raced for the stairs as the doors burst open and Ella gasped. In James's arms, a hardly covered woman with dark hair was covered in blood, except her face.

"Who is she?" Ella asked as the four bounded up the stairs.

"We call her Red Riding Hood; she's a Huntress in our forest. She's been trying to deal with our wolf problem," Snow said.

"Looks like they were tired of playing nice," James retorted as he brought her into a guest chamber. "Have Jiminy send word to her Grandmother that we have her here!"

"Red? Red? Are you awake?" Thomas asked, as James laid her down on the bed, there was a small groan but nothing more.

"James, Thomas, let us tend to her. Please wait outside," Snow said, James nodded and he placed his hand on Thomas's back and led him out of the room. Ella looked to Snow and Red, she trying not to imagine what had happened to the Huntress.

"Gather some warm water and we'll wash her down, see how her wounds are, she might not make it with all this blood, I can't see if she's still bleeding," Snow said and Ella nodded, rushing around the room, collecting a night gown then heading off with Thomas and James to get hot water.

It was three days before Red would awaken, and she would wake the castle with her screams.

-  
>To Be Continued<p>

Reviews are love.


	2. Part Two: The Exchange

Debt to the Devil  
>Part Two: The Exchange<p>

**Note**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Massive shout out to josiefier and mcc2040 for their help and encouragement. Also much kudos and cookies to cyprith for giving Mr. Gold the name of Timothy, I love it so much I'm using it.  
><strong>Rating: HARD R. THERE IS STRONG SEXUAL LANGUAGE AND CONTACT.<br>****Warnings**: Violence, Blood, Language  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Drama  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 4,065  
><strong>Cast<strong>: Ruby, Mr. Gold, David Nolan, Mary Margaret, Granny, Archie  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He wanted her to live and he wanted her loyalty, but most of all, he wanted her to make a deal...

Ruby awoke with a scream, as she became aware she wasn't dreaming and was in fact wide awake, it stopped immediately. She heard her Grandmother shuffling as fast as she could down the hall; the girl flopped down, her body soaked in sweat.

"Nightmare?" Granny called, given this was how her morning always began she felt no need to look in on her granddaughter any more. After all the girl usually didn't like it when she burst in.

"Yeah," Ruby called back, and shivered, this is exactly how their day started for as long as she could remember. Forcing herself from bed, she hurried into her bathroom and started the shower. She just wanted to feel clean, to feel fresh, not to feel the like her skin was caked in blood. She knew it was a dream but the feeling of being torn into, being caked in blood and mud and dying felt so real. It scared her more than anything in the world.

She confessed it to Archie Hopper once and he seemed to want to council her after that. Ruby would never spill that dream to him, mostly because within minutes she couldn't remember what happened. Just that she was dying, a slow, lingering feeling, Archie looked at her so sadly and touched her hand so gently. He assured her she would be alright and she knew she was. She took pride that he looked at her like she was a Deity; it gave her a high to know she could make half the town want her with the turn of her lips. Something else he should probably council her on and they both knew it, but it wouldn't happen.

"I won't need you today, a few of the girls switched shifts and forgot so they are both showing up and neither one will call off," Granny said when Ruby came down to the kitchen 15 minutes later.

"Oh, cool," Ruby said, she didn't feel like working today but yet again she never had a day where she felt like it was a good to be a waitress in a dead end town.

"But I will need you to go shopping," Granny said, Ruby sighed into a glass of orange juice the woman poured for her.

"There's always a catch," she muttered and the old woman shot her a glance that could only be described as a death glare.

"Here's your list and keep your phone on and don't ignore my calls, I didn't get to do inventory this week and I know that it will be a mess when I get there. You may need to bring me some supplies. This will not turn into last week when we had to shut down because we didn't have enough flour!" Granny said as she left and Ruby stifled a giggle. The old woman's rage amused her; she needed to relax before she put herself into her grave.

Ruby bounded back upstairs to dress, throwing her pajamas aside she took a glance at her naked body and smiled, she loved her body and knew how to use it. Choosing a black shirt and tight pants and forgoing her heels for knee high boots, she carefully applied her makeup and when she was satisfied she headed out. The day held a cool nip in the air and Ruby frowned, hoping it wouldn't rain. She always hated that she never checked the weather before she left. As she walked into town, she passed Archie like she usually did on her days off. He smiled and greeted her as Pongo snuffled her legs.

"Good morning Ruby," he said kindly, and she smiled at him. He was such a nice man, a man she knew if she just said the word, he'd happily date her. But she couldn't bring herself to say it, he was such a good, pure man, she would only bring him heartache and she could never hurt him like that.

"Good morning Archie. Off to work?" she asked, their usual song and dance began.

"Yup, beautiful day out, good day to be off," he said with a grin and she smiled and laughed as the dog lapped at her face.

"Yeah, looks like it, I hope it doesn't rain," she said and he gestured to his umbrella.

"That's why I'm always prepared. You never know," he said kindly, and looked at his watch. "I have to go, take care Ruby, pop in if you ever need anything," it was the same parting words he always gave her and she replied with her same answer "maybe". But always left him with a killer smile that she knew would make him melt.

She grabbed the list she had carefully folded into her pocket, it was always the same things. She walked to the main grocery store in town and grabbed a basket. She hated taking carts; she always was too careless and ended up knocking things and sometimes people over. Usually it was either Sean or Leroy that she would accidently hit. Except that one time where she hit the Mayor and nearly went to jail.

Just as she began the mind numbingly task of getting the first item on her list she realized there was a handsome man standing in her way, looking lost. She had seen his face before, the night of Granny's heart attack; he was being brought into the hospital as a John Doe. As far as she knew from gossip he had woken up a week ago and had been saved by the Saint. Mary Margaret had brought him from his coma and back to life when they found him not breathing. Now seeing this man up and around, he seemed so familiar to her and she didn't know why.

"You're John Doe," she blurted out and he looked at her, looked down and looked at her again, as if trying to place her.

"I usually go by David," he told her and she smirked.

"Well then David, good to see you up, are you ok? You seem lost," she said and he laughed softly.

"I think I am, I can't remember why I'm here. Kathryn insisted I should be able to try a simple task to pick up one item…too bad I can't remember," he said idly and Ruby waved the piece of paper in her hand.

"That's why you can always write it down," she said shaking her head. "Was it something for the kitchen? Bathroom…bedroom?" she asked with a leer and he shook his head but wore a small smile.

"I can't remember. Could I tag along with you? Maybe something you get will jog my memory," he told her and she shrugged.

"Sure but why me?" she asked, this time he was the one to shrug.

"Don't know. You seem familiar. Were we friends?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No," she said, "I just hope your wife isn't the jealous kind," Ruby said as she strutted over to paper goods and grabbed paper towels.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, partially looking at her, partially squinting down the aisle hoping for a sign.

"I have a bad reputation around here," she said with a wink and he laughed.

"I'll reserve that judgment until I actually get to know you," he said and she smiled, the only thought that crossed her mind was what a good man he seemed to be. That and he felt like a friend, someone she could trust.

"Why thanks, anything yet?" she asked as she checked off two more items on her list, only one was left.

"No. But thanks for your help…"

"Ruby," she said and it felt odd but she offered her hand and he shook it without hesitation.

"Thanks for your help, Ruby. I appreciate it, I hate to impose myself and ruin your day but could you help me home as well?" and she felt nothing but pity for him and she nodded.

"Sure, I'd rather make sure you get home safe than wander around," she said, it didn't help he was easy on the eyes. He waited patiently for her to pay for her items and together they headed out. He handed her his ID with his address and she realized that thankfully it was only around the block. "I'll get you home in no time," she said and he smiled happily at her.

"Thank you," he said and she nodded.

"No problem, I may be many things but I'm not heartless," she told him and he looked confused.

"You don't seem that you would be," he said, he seemed so innocent and so sweet that she felt an honest smile grace her lips. Most smiles she wore were for show, but this time she felt touched.

"Thank you David," she said, "I'm glad to make a good first impression since I usually don't."

"You seem to be judging yourself really harshly," he said as they strolled.

"Why not, everyone else does," Ruby said and let out a surprised 'oh' as she turned the corner and bumped into Mary Margaret. "Sorry!" Ruby squeaked but Mary Margaret's attention seemed to be only on David and honestly Ruby didn't blame her. When she watched them, she felt like she was interrupting something she couldn't understand. It felt intense just as they spoke, there was such a longing in their faces, something she knew they probably didn't realize how heart aching it was to watch them. They seemed like long lost lovers ripped apart by fate though they had just met.

"-and Ruby said she'd help me get home," David was saying when Ruby tuned back in at the sound of her name.

"That was kind of you Ruby," Mary Margaret said and Ruby wasn't sure if she meant it as sincerely as she did. But the girl nodded.

"I'd feel better if I knew he got home safely instead of wandering around lost. You can take him the rest of the way, I have eggs and milk to get home," Ruby said and Mary Margaret nodded.

"Oh ok, thank you, I will," Mary Margaret said, and Ruby smiled at the eagerness in the other woman's eyes. She bid them both goodbye and turned back on her way home. She watched the clouds darken and thunder sounded above.

"Shit," Ruby cursed as the sky opened up and in moments she was soaked. "Really?" Ruby cursed to the heavens. "Try to do one nice thing and-"just when she thought it couldn't get worse, her bag let go and everything smashed to the concrete below. "Fucking wonderful." She sighed, feeling so frustrated and angry that she threw down the tatters of the bag and just stood there in the rain.

"Ruby, are you in need of help, my dear?" came a voice from the road and she looked over to see Mr. Gold calling out to her from his car.

"No." She was surprised when he laughed.

"No need to lie, come on, you'll catch your death out here. You have a few more blocks to walk and groceries that need replacing. Let me take you to my home and you can wait out the rain," he said and Ruby looked at her destroyed goods, to his car, to him and back to the sky.

Her Gran had always warned her about him, she said he was a dangerous man. Ruby was aware of his dealings, legal and not so legal but she never saw the danger that everyone said. She saw a man who had money who was either giving back or making sure people got what they wanted. He had always been so kind to her, not judging her for the reputation that was really ill begotten from her appearance alone.

"Come on Ruby, I'm starting to hold up traffic," he said with a grin, she smirked, she liked it when he was being playful because given the town at this time of day, traffic was non-existent. She shook her head and climbed into the car, uncomfortably wet and cold. She shivered and watched as he turned the heat all the way up and pointed all vents towards her.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold, you're too kind," she told him, finding herself shaking and she wasn't sure if it was because of the cold.

"No, just a man trying to offer help to a beautiful girl in obvious distress," she laughed softly.

"Usually I don't like to be even lightly compared to a damsel in distress, but you are not wrong in this case. Just goes to show I can't do something nice for people, karma just bites me in the ass," she said and he looked over to her.

"What did you do?" he asked and she leaned closer to the hot air blowing at her.

"I walked David Nolan home so he wouldn't get lost, he's still not really all there," she said and he nodded.

"It's good to know the man is at least healthy enough to be on his own two feet," he said idly and she nodded.

"Yeah, but whatever. Thanks for the lift and hospitality, Mr. Gold," she said and looked over to him as they pulled into his driveway. "I'll have to think of some way to thank you," she said and when he parked his car she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she scampered out of the car and up the stairs to wait under the overhang in front of the door.

He looked at her unsure how to continue on with his day now. This beautiful girl, who had tempted him for years, was making her move on him. Lord save him, he wanted to give in. But he knew what it meant for her, the talk that would follow. The names she would be called, on top of what she was being called now. He wouldn't say they had a friendship but it was a back and forth of trust.

He hurried as best he could to get out of the car to let her in. It was never easy to have a limp when the barometer was low. The pain in his leg was almost unbearable but the thought of spending the day with her, instead of the haze of pain killers, sounded so much better. When he let her in he smiled at her reaction, she spun around and then carefully climbed out of her boots.

"Let's get you upstairs, you may have a bath to warm up, I'll launder your clothes and you can wait out the rain," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said and followed him upstairs. He led her to the guest bathroom that was already for company. He usually kept one prepared just in case. He never knew when someone would be in need of a place to stay. He headed to his own room to shrug off his coat and the jacket for his suit, and placed his cane next to the bed.

When Gold knocked on the bathroom door to check on Ruby, he heard the tub running. But over the noise he heard her voice telling him to come in. He just willed himself before opening the door. He knew what was on the girls mind as of late and he just prayed he could keep his resolve. He was not a good man, but he tried to be a decent one and to take advantage of an emotional young woman would torment him.

She was wrapped up in the robe he had provided her, her clothes were in a pile in a corner. She was bent over the tub, her hand under the faucet; he could see a lot of her leg. Her long, perfect, pale, slender leg. He swallowed hard; she was not making this easy.

"Thanks again, Mr. Gold," she said, smiling at him, she looked stunning with no makeup on her face, though she'd never believed him if he said so.

"It's not problem, dear, I'd rather you not catch your death," he told her and he stood there as she shut off the water as the tub filled and he was amused to see the obnoxious amount of bubbles she had added. He shook his head. "Your clothes?" he asked, and she let out an 'oh!' She grabbed the pile from near her and handed it out to him.

They watched from the fumbled mess as her red underwear landed at her feet. She smiled as she saw color in his cheeks but nevertheless he knelt down to grab them. She shivered as she felt the air from his body touch her cool skin. She moved her clothes so she could see him looking up at her and she swallowed. Her bare knee was so close to his face and she had never been so aroused in her life. It was a bit startling that all he was doing was looking at her with a conflicted look. She sighed as she felt his hand touch her knee and slide up her thigh.

She threw her clothes back on the floor and placed her hands on the back of his head. She couldn't help it as she pushed him closer, and she could feel his hot breath on her upper thigh. She wanted to beg him to eat her right then and there and she realize he was drawing shaky breaths. He was fighting to stay in control and she wanted nothing more than to break it. He began to stand, slowly brushing himself against her body on the way up. When they were standing face to face, she grabbed him and slammed her lips to his.

That broke him momentarily, the taste of her lips, and the aggressiveness of her kiss. His hands went from her hips to the top of her buttocks and then raced up her back to crush her to him. He surprised her with his strength as he lifted her up and put her on the counter, never once breaking his lips from hers. She could feel him, hard, under the confines of his pants and she ground herself against him. He broke the kiss as she moaned, as she bucked against him and his hips jerked for her.

"No, no," he panted, pulling away, "We have to stop." He growled out firmly and she looked at him from the counter. The robe was nearly off her body and he could feel his erection throbbing, wanting nothing more than to release inside her. "Christ," he breathed and she was looking at him like he was insane.

"But why?" she asked, "You can obviously get it up and looks like you know how to use it," she insisted and he shook his head.

"I'll have you know that I do, but I can't let this happen, the talk about you would be so unfair," he said and she shook her head, looking as furious as he ever saw her.

"Fuck the talk and this town! I don't give a shit! If I did, I wouldn't dress the way I do! I would be some simpering bitch trying to please everyone! I know what I want and right now, it's you, Mr. Gold" She said, climbing off the counter to go toe to toe with him and he'd be damned for saying it wasn't the biggest turn on he ever had in his life…well this life.

"Why me? And its Timothy," he said mildly, "What does a pretty, young woman like yourself want an old man?" she rolled her eyes.

"Act like your 80 why don't you? You're smart, you're handsome, your accent makes me weak and from that kiss alone I'd say it's because you'd be the best fuck I ever had," she said bluntly and he smiled.

"I would be, but what else can I offer you? I mean, being the best sex you ever had is tempting but you can't exactly brag about that," she laughed and he glared at her.

"Says you," she winked; he let out a low sigh.

"Answer my question, besides money, besides sex, what more do I have that you want? What can I offer you in a relationship?" That sobered her up immediately.

"It's not the money. Sex is a bonus. I feel safe when I'm with you, I feel like I can be me. I don't feel that I'm being judged, I don't feel that you look down on me. You listen to me, I…I just…trust you," she said with a sigh. "I don't care what anyone says, I never have, and I'm sorry for trying to take advantage of you," she said and she was startled when he laughed.

"Oh Pet, you have nothing to apologize for. If you have the need to apologize for making your arousal known, the fault lies with me and not you. Trust me, having you shove my face between your legs was one of the most erotic moments I've ever had. And it's taking all the strength in me to not fall to my knees and worship you with my tongue," he saw her face flush and she looked so turned on.

"You're not helping," she told him and he smirked. "And just think I was going to show you what you were missing, oh well," she sighed.

"Never said I would, I'm going to go launder your clothes and change now that you've made a mess on my pants," he said, shaking his head. "I will be in the study when you finish with refreshments, now enjoy your bath." He said, brushing past to gather the pile of clothes and limped from the room. Ruby stood there, confused and aroused; shaking her head she dropped the robe and climbed into the bath.

It was about 20 minutes later when she joined him in the study. He was sitting on a couch, a glass of wine in front of him, an empty glass for her beside it. He was reading an old looking book, and she walked on the plush carpet and began to look at his collection of books. That's when gold writing caught her eye and she pulled the book from the shelf. The large book looked familiar and she realized it was just like the one she had seen Emma, Mary and Henry carrying around.

"It's ok dear, you can look at it," he said, not looking up and she took it with her as she headed to his side. Dropping down, beside him she laughed softly. "What?" he asked.

"It's a book of fairytales," she said and he shrugged.

"It's a collector's piece; there are only two copies of this book."

"I know, I've seen the other," Ruby said, "Doesn't look as good as this one though. This is mint, the other is beat up…ripped up," she looked over to see him frowning.

"Who had it?" he asked.

"Henry, he got it from Mary Margret and Emma's read it too but I heard them talking, the ending is missing." She said and he sighed.

"It happens, children are careless. What did they say about it?" he asked, and smiled as Ruby poured herself a glass and leaned into him. He placed his arm around her so she could recline comfortably against him.

"Well I got this from Archie but Henry thinks everyone in town are characters from the book. He doesn't have everyone figured out but he's convinced Regina is the Wicked Queen and Mary is Snow White and Archie is Jiminy Cricket. He cares for Henry and he feels this is how Henry is exploring the world around him." He watched her skim through the pages and she quickly closed it. "Boring. Fairytales aren't real and there's no such thing as a happy ever after."

"You don't believe in Witches and Curses? Imps and Crickets? Princes and Happy Ever After?" he asked and she laughed.

"Hell no," she said, an idea struck her as she slowly stopped laughing. "You should tell me a story," and he grinned at her, a wolfish grin that she liked very much.

"Once upon a time, in an enchanted forest, there was a young girl who had been told not to go into the forest alone…"

To Be Continued  
>Reviews are love<p> 


	3. Part Three: The Price

Debt to the Devil  
>Part Three: The Price<p>

**Note**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Massive shout out to josiefier and mcc2040 for their help and encouragement. Wolf and Warren are original characters who are loosely based on the 10th Kingdom representations of wolves. Wolf is definitely homage of his namesake FROM 10th Kingdom.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R (For very strong language and sensual content)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Violence, Blood, Language  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Drama  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2,518  
><strong>Cast<strong>: Red Riding Hood, Rumplestiltskin, Prince James, Prince Thomas, Snow White, Ella, Jiminy Cricket, Granny, Wolf (OMC), Warren (OMC)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He wanted her to live and he wanted her loyalty, but most of all, he wanted her to make a deal...

The wakening screams of the Red Hooded Huntress startled the Castle. It broke the silence of the sunny afternoon and caused everyone to turn towards the sound. Once again the Royal Four burst into the room to find Red up and heaving into a bucket. When she finished she looked apologetically at them.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you at least feel better?" James asked and she nodded. "Good," He said cheerfully and she rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because vomiting magically makes everything better," Red snapped and he shook his head and she immediately sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, after what you've been through, we understand," Snow White said, and Red just looked sighed.

"Please, your almost highness, do not speak to me like that. I wish to try to forget about yesterday," she said and all four exchanged pitiful looks. "What?" she asked.

"That was three days ago," Thomas said and she looked down at her hands and then peered down her extremely covering night gown. She made a small noise of approval and then realized she had an audience and stopped.

"Red-"as soon as James took one step towards her, he saw her flinch and he stopped dead in his tracks. The Huntress immediately felt guilty and opened her arms to him and he continued to approach and he gently held her. "You've never once flinched at the sight of my movement in all our years of friendship," he said softly, "Not even after that time I broke your nose."

"I know, and I still owe you for that," she said and Snow felt moved by their exchanged. She knew they were friends but she didn't realize how long they had known each other that long.

"We have two wolves here, one claims to be a friend. The other is supposedly the one who attacked you, we are awaiting your confirmation," Snow said, though she felt much sympathy for the wolves their plight. They were always in fear of being hunted and killed, sometimes on sight. She knew that whatever happened, it needed to be done because the Huntress was as ruthless as she was beautiful.

Red grabbed another robe to cover herself in and with James at her side, he lead her to the cells in the Castle basement. She felt her stomach roll as she came closer and she heard familiar voice from one of the cells. It was a whimper that stopped immediately at her scent and then a face smashed itself to the small window on the door.

"Lady Red, are you alright?" the man said, and Red swallowed hard before she opened her mouth, at a loss of words. "So…what they were saying is true," he said mournfully.

"I take it, this is your friend?" James asked, Red nodded and grabbed the key from his belt and opened the door.

On first appearance he seemed like an ordinary man. His dark hair was shaggy and he was built strong and tall. But he seemed to be bounding with endless energy, his eyes seemed to glint in the light and there was an eerie way he would tilt his head at the slightest noise. This was the human form of the wolf. Some could change until the animal; some were hybrids and depending on the strength of the genetics, would shift in strength and speed.

"Wolf's the name." he stated and James just blinked at him.

"Really?" the Prince asked and Red nodded.

"Lady Red, I'm so sorry. I can only apologize for what happened. It wasn't me, you know I would never bring you harm," Wolf said, his voice was pleading for her to understand.

"I know and I know not all of you are bad," she said and they all knew she was referring to wolves. "Show me who did this," she demanded and the three of them went two cells down to where another man of a similar build to Wolf's was chained to the wall. When he looked up, she froze; she almost gagged at the memory of the events that had happened.

"Hello Red," the man purred with a smile and she grabbed a dagger from James's belt and threw it at the man, it stuck into his shoulder and he roar in pain.

"Red!" Both men said and James crossed his arms over his belt protectively. Wolf pulled her back out of the cell and James closed the door.

"What the hell did you do that for?" the Prince demanded and she shrugged and he realized she was trembling.

"Reflex?" she answered, still shaking, and James looked to the wolf and then back to the one in the cell.

"Take her upstairs, I need to seek council with Jiminy," he said and Red rolled her eyes.

"Just bring him upstairs and we can all talk," she said and departed with a faithful Wolf at her side. He walked her up the stairs, shooting her worried looks the whole time.

"You would never do that to me right?" he asked, breaking the silence and she looked at him with a frown.

"No, of course not. You would never hurt me. I may be in an emotional state right now but I would never harm you. I am aware this is an isolated attack and that you are not to blame. I will not start a crusade against wolf kind for this, but do know, he will be punished for what he's done and for what I had to do," she said and she saw a look dawn over Wolf's face. He pulled her into a darken corner.

"I need to ask about that. You should be dead or you should be a wolf. There's something wrong with your scent right now. I smell wolf but I don't. I don't smell any open wounds when you should be covered in them. He bragged about what he did, it's why I brought him here. What did you do?"

"I had to do it…I had-"

"Are you alright Miss Riding Hood?" came Jiminy Cricket's voice as James ascended the stairs with the cricket in his hand.

"I'm fine Jiminy, come, let us talk," she said as they all returned to the bedroom she had been residing in.

When they walked in, Snow White, Ella and Thomas were all sitting on the bed, waiting. They were about to stand when Red motioned them to remain sitting as she clambered onto the bed. They watched as the unfamiliar man pounced next to her, then James took his spot next to Snow and set Jiminy down on Red's clothed knee.

"And you are?" Ella asked the man who was giving off such strange feeling.

"Wolf." He replied and Ella's eyes grew wide.

"After what happened, you have a wolf beside you!" she demanded and Red looked to him.

"I trust him, he did not attack me, and this was an isolated attack. I'm not sure why the cause, however," she said and looked to Wolf.

"Yes, Princess, no need to fear lil' ol' me. No siree! I've known Lady Red since we were cubs…I mean me cub, not her cub," he flailed his hands a little bit and Red shook her head at him. "Anyways, he said that he had been paid for a hit. He was supposed to make it quick, didn't say who gave him the money. But when he got his hands on you, he wanted to…uh…"

"Yes?" Red said dryly, Wolf looked at her and batted his eyes and pouted.

"He wanted to play, wolfies like to play."

"I'm well aware of your playful natures," she retorted, she had spent many hours in the woods playing hide and seek with Wolf since they were children.

"Do you think this could have been the Queen? She knows Miss Riding Hood is a member of the war table and she is a powerful ally. She has strength and numbers in the forest animals and amongst the Foresters. To have it appear the wolves are turning on her could spark a fight and we could lose the animal faction in the forest," Jiminy said wisely.

"Seems possible, I mean she does have a lot of riches and power to bribe people," Snow said, full knowing what her Stepmother was capable of.

"She's not the only one," Ella whispered and Red's head snapped up and looked at the girl.

"What?" she asked, dread knotting in her stomach; Ella looked up like a spotted deer.

"Oh! Nothing. She's the only enemy that would gain by turning the wolves. I mean no offense to you, Mr. Wolf. But some of you can go undetected," Ella said quickly and Wolf nodded.

"That is true. I mean, we're not exactly popular but we're not being hunted. If that were ever to change, there is enough of us between the lands to rival all of your armies," Wolf said, looking conflicted. "I probably should not have said that, but know most of us just want to live our lives in peace and find our one true loves. That's all, nothing makes a wolf happier than that, and then all we do is eat, have cubs. Just like you," he said with a thin smile.

"What are we going to do with Warren?" Red asked, and all eyes went to her, "What, he does have a name. I've dealt with him before, that's why I didn't suspect…"

"I think it would be best if we left that up to you. Though I am on the side of not wavering to dark instincts by taking a life," Jiminy said and Red sighed.

"I'm not good like you, dear Jiminy, I do not know if I can go on knowing he still draws breath. After all, he not only almost killed me, he tried to eat my Grandmother. I was able to get him away from him. That's when he started shredding my skin…" they looked to the girl whose face had become pale and she was running her hands up her covered arms. They watched as James took her hand and have it a squeeze and Wolf nuzzled her gently, whimpering in her ear.

"I think it would be best if we let her rest," Thomas said, speaking up, he saw such pain in the girls face, something he had never experienced in his life. The only pain he knew was the night he almost lost Ella. But to experience such brutality and survive was another, especially when it was that of an ally.

"Thank you, your Highness," Red said; her voice was so soft, she swallowed before speaking up to the room. "All of you, Wolf is a trusted friend. Treat him as one," she said and he nuzzled her again before leaving the room. James was the last to leave, collecting Jiminy the Cricket settled on the Prince's shoulder and Red sighed as the doors closed behind them.

She fell back against the pillows, feeling dizzy and a bit faint. She hated feeling so weak, she hated they saw her so fragile. She heard the group head down to the other wing of the Castle, which wasn't a new thing, her hearing had always been good but not this acute. She threw her blankets around her and drew the curtains around the posts. She just wanted to sleep but against her own will, she found herself whispering a name.

"Rumplestiltskin."

Suddenly she felt the bed sag with the weight of another body and it startled her but when she heard him giggle softly, she glared. She felt him wriggle close and she slapped him, which only brought more giggles.

"Would you stop laughing, Imp, you're going to get caught," she warned and that shut him up. "Good. Now what did you do to heal me? I don't feel…"

"Human?" he asked and she shook her head, knowing he could probably see her clear as day…or not at all, she was never sure with Imps.

"No. Tell me what I signed up for before I raise my voice any louder and Wolf comes. I'm sure he can probably sense you're near," she warned.

"Oh yes, your lapdog, I forgot about him. The good wolf that you reformed, how noble," He mocked. "As he said, as you know, you should be a wolf by now. The amount of wounds inflicted would have turned you. When I healed you, I chose to bury it deep within so you won't turn. I could activate them at anytime and you'll turn wolf. Know what happens when a wolf turns for the first time?"

"They hunt. They eat. They eat until they can no longer move. Sometimes they even turn on their own parents or kind," she said, she was very educated on the wolf traditions.

"And guess what love, I know you'll be craving to sink your teeth into your Granny until you hear her brittle bones crack," he said, she hated the glee in his voice.

"You're sick," she said, aghast and he sighed.

"No, I'm just honest. Honest and lonely," he said and she felt his hand run up her thigh. She moved his hand but it went right back to work until it was resting against her, cupping her through the layer of cloth. She found herself letting out a soft moan despite the fact she knew she shouldn't be letting him touch her.

"Then go relieve yourself elsewhere. I am not your puppet," she reminded him and she saw his grin widen as suddenly the darkness became clear as day. She knew he was doing this to her and he settled down until his mouth was almost against her ear. He lay against her like a lover and she felt her head swim as her sight became better and better. She had never been in a situation like this before, a man pressed against her, his hand firmly cupping her. It made her hot, it made her blood sing, or maybe that was the little bit of wolf he was releasing coming out.

"You're not but you want this," he told her, she hated he was right and he sighed in delight as she ground against his hand. "Do you know why we Imps are so mischievous?" he asked, she shook her head; she was having a hard time concentrating as he moved his fingers. "We crave human attention and affection."

"Are you telling me you are the way you are because you just want to be loved?" she said, her voice filled with annoyance and the beginnings of lust.

"Yes. One day my dear, you will love me as I want you. And believe it or not, Pet, you will bring me the one thing I want most in this world…and the next," he purred.

"And what's that?" she asked, as she regained her heightening senses and struggled to remove his hand. Or at least she tried until he whispered the answer delicately in her ear and it paralyzed her.

"You will bring me an heir."

To be Continued  
>Feedback is love!<p> 


	4. Part Four: The Answer

Debt to the Devil  
>Part Four: The Answer<p>

**Note**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Massive shout out to josiefier and mcc2040 for their help and encouragement. Major, major thanks to stephantom who beta'd for me. It's not easy, trust me, I'm a nightmare for a beta. *HUGS stephantom*  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC17(For very strong language and sensual content).  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Language, Sex (and slight dub-con where someone is roofied. And it's not who you think it is, or maybe it is, read and find out.)  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Drama  
><strong>Cast<strong>: Ruby, Mr. Gold, Ashley Boyd, Sean Herman, Alexandra, Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Granny, Leroy, Sheriff Graham.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He wanted her to live and he wanted her loyalty, but most of all, he wanted her to make a deal...

Ruby left Mr. Gold's estate in a rage. She had forgotten all about her phone, which he had left in the laundry room. By the time she had gotten to it, there were four angry and belittling messages from her Granny. The old woman was livid and Ruby was pissed. That was the last thing she needed; this truly ruined her day. Instead of spending it in the plushest bathrobe she had ever worn, trying to seduce a man who was refusing her advances, she had to go toe to toe with a bitter old woman.

She refused to take his car back into town and stormed down the street instead. She decided to teach him that if he played play with fire, he was going to get burned. But first, she had a fire of her own to deal with: the Wrath of Gran. She walked into the diner, aware that all eyes were on her, most of them afraid of her or Granny, she didn't know. Either way, it pissed her off, it annoyed her.

"Godspeed, Ruby," Leroy said behind a forkful of apple pie.

"Shut up," she snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "Aw, you on the rag, Doll?" He smiled sweetly, Ruby swiped his pie as she sashayed past him and stuck out her tongue.

"You had that coming," she heard Emma Swan say.

And that's when she came face to face with Granny's scowl.

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried," she said and Ruby felt her anger dissolve right then and there. Everyone knew how bitterly they fought, but they also knew that it was out of love. No matter how hateful it seemed, it never lasted longer than five minutes.

"I'm fine, Gran. I walked that coma guy home and I got caught in the rain. I'm sorry." Their voices were low but it didn't stop half the place from eavesdropping.

"It's alright. The storm was bad, and we're in for more of them, and I know you were on foot."

"I got a lift. I was ok," Ruby assured her and immediately wished she hadn't. She winced as Granny's glare returned.

"With whom?"

"Mr. Gold," Ruby almost whispered.

Granny shook her head. "I do not understand why you insist on defying me about him," she hissed. "Are you doing it to spite me? Ruby, you cannot trust that man. He's going to use you like half the men in this town and tarnish your already bad reputation."

"You do realize I've only actually slept with about 3 three guys right?" Ruby said "about" because she didn't count one night stands.

"That doesn't matter. He's a perverted old man that would take advantage of a girl like you," Granny sighed.

"He's not as bad as you think; he's always so nice to me. He never treats me like a piece of ass like everyone else around here," Ruby said.

"He's a wolf in sheep's clothing, dear. Trust me."

"Whatever you say Gran. Now that you know I'm safe and sound, I'm going back home," Ruby said and strutted back out into the cool day, to the bed and breakfast.

She struggled to open the old door; the lock was catching again. That was happening more and more—she and Granny knew they should fix it but they never did. The first thing she noticed when she walked in was a bag of groceries on the table. She went over to it and found a small note beside the bag.

_I took the liberty of replacing your groceries. The milk and eggs and other items have been put away in the fridge. I must thank you for the wonderful afternoon, and I look forward to seeing you again_

It was signed with an elegant "T.G" and Ruby couldn't help but smile. She shoved the note into her pocket, put away the few items that remained, and headed upstairs. She stopped dead in her doorway when she saw a small box on her bed. She cautiously stepped into her room, as if he might pop out from somewhere. Opening it, she found a beautiful, short red dress inside and another note.

_If you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight, I have reservations at 8 at The Pointe. If you do decide to come, wear only what is contained in the box and I will see you then._

Ruby smirked, the dress was the only thing in the box and she knew what he was implying. If he thought that he would turn her away only to decide, after a few measly hours, that he wanted her after all… She wasn't going to let him get away with that. No male played games with Ruby's affections. She would go, alright, but she would play a few tricks of her own. She smiled to herself and began to get ready. She had a special surprise tucked into her small clutch that would ensure that he would think twice before crossing her.

Mr. Gold was a patient man, so when 8:15 rolled around and Ruby finally arrived looking positively ravishing, he knew he had made the right decision. She would forgive the intrusion at the bed and breakfast; after all, he owned it. But he never held that over her; he may hold his power over her Grandmother but never her. She had done no wrong by him. In fact, he realized that he shouldn't turn the girl away again. He wasn't getting any younger and, though he had all the riches and power, he was lonely.

Ruby was unlike most women of the town. Most were happy to get married and settle down, stuck in their ways. She was living each day to the fullest, finding fun no matter where it was. Through the years of knowing her, she was strong, passionate, and playful. She was ready to challenge everyone and anything, which he enjoyed very much. It was why he had become so attracted to her, besides her beauty. Since she was readily pursuing him, why not give in?

When she approached the table, he stood and waited for her to take her seat. As she sat, he pushed in her chair and caught the scent of her hair that had teased him all afternoon. He went back to his seat and looked to her, and realized she had a malicious gleam in her eye. And he may be damned but he loved it.

"You look ravishing, my dear, as I thought you would," he told her.

"I look good in anything," she said flippantly, but there was a small grin on her face. He suddenly got the feeling that he was in for something tonight. And he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"That is very true. I am surprised that you agreed to have dinner with me after how angry you were when you left this afternoon," he said, she carefully put down the menu.

"Why turn down a free meal?" she said, batting her eyes. People usually compared him to a wolf but right now she looked like the wolf watching a sheep. But he was quite pleased to be in that situation; to his chagrin, the girl was much too beautiful and he could tell she was enjoying the power that gave her over him.

"You are definitely full of sass tonight, aren't you?" he asked, she beamed at him with those beautiful red lips.

"You like it," she insisted coyly, he shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Yes, I do. It gives me the urge to give you a spanking," he said, the smile never left her lips.

"I love a good spanking," she said and he almost choked on his wine and made a note to himself not to drink when she was going to speak or he'd never make it through dinner.

As dinner progressed, her bitterness seemed to fade and for that he was grateful. He enjoyed that she was so honest with him, speaking openly about anything he asked her, including sexual partners. (Thankfully the side of the restaurant they were on was just them so no one was listening to their talk.) He was quite surprised at how exaggerated the numbers of her partners were. He did not like it that she was called names or that people assumed she was nothing but a common whore, based on her manner of dress alone. But when he told her that, she repeated what she had said earlier: she didn't care. In this dead-end cookie-cutter town, she wanted to stand out, for better or for worse. She would not live a quiet existence; she would make the most of her life, no matter what it was. As soon as those words left her lips, he had the strangest urge to propose marriage to her.

He knew there would be no other like her in his life—either life. She was always strong, always ready to fight and to stand up in defiance, and he was attracted to that strength. To have such a powerful woman at his side would help ease the pain of his own shortcomings. He was old, alone. Wealth brought power but it didn't bring love or family. He confessed to being envious of her, of those things she had which he could never attain. To have such faithful friends, such loving family, even the kindness of strangers—he never had that. He was half-way through his second glass of wine, which she had poured for him, when he realized something was different. The aftertaste was off and there was a slight residue in the bottom of the glass.

"Ruby, pet, did you slip something in my drink?" he asked, and the smile on her face was one of the best of the night.

"Damn right I did. Payback's a bitch and so am I," she said with a wink.

He shook his head at her and called for the check. His vision was blurred, and any thought that came to his head he was more than happy to tell her. She declined to tell him what she had given. To his surprise, instead of leaving him, she helped him out of the place and into his car.

Ruby was vaguely aware of passing the mayor coming into the restaurant who gave them the worst look she had ever received but she shrugged it off like all the rest. If the mayor had an issue with her, she really didn't care, The sheriff was right behind her; Ruby smiled at him and he shook his head; she just winked and kept right on walking until she got to Mr. Gold's car and helped him in. Feeling mischievous, she walked her fingers over the seat, across his thigh and into his lap. ..

He watched through a haze as her finger walked over the seat, across his thigh and into his lap. She looked so beautiful but there was such a dangerous smile on her lips. Usually he would refrain from activity like this, especially in front of a driver he had hired for the night, but in his haze, he didn't care. He closed his eyes and sighed as she cupped him through his pants and began to stroke him. As her hand sped up, her lips ensnared his in a heated kiss.

"Excuse me, sir, you're home." The car coasted to a stop and Ruby released him, fishing into his pocket for his wallet. She threw an unknown amount of money at the driver and smiled.

"I hope that covers everything." From the look on the man's face, they both knew it did.

"What are you going to do with me?" Gold asked as she led him upstairs. "Now that you have me in an altered state? Going to continue to take advantage of me?"

"You'll see," she purred as she steered him into his bedroom and pushed him back onto the bed. Between the drug and the low barometer making his knee weak, he gave no resistance and flopped back down.

He groaned as her hands immediately went for his belt. Before he knew it, his pants were gone and she was straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him and he blissfully kissed her back. He didn't hold back his moan as she grabbed his hard cock and continued to stroke it. Her lips found the most sensitive spot on his neck and he bucked into her hand. He heard her chuckle softly, whispering the most profane things in his ear. It was almost good enough to make him come in her hand. He had no idea how he was still holding on.

"Touch me, please," he said and she smiled a dangerous smile as she looked down at him.

"How?" she asked, watching him with those ruby red lips turned up.

"Just finish me please." He would beg more if he had to but apparently that was good enough. She pulled him from the confines of his briefs and he sighed in delight, holding himself up on his elbows, watching. Just as she was about to put her lips on him, she pulled back and stood.

He was confused and it wasn't just because of the whatever drug she'd slipped him. She briskly walked to his side of the bed, pressed a kiss to his forehead and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked breathing hard, genuinely perplexed

"Home. Now you know how I felt this afternoon," she said, one foot out the door.

"Couldn't you just have wanked like a normal person?" he asked and she laughed.

"It's not as good as you would have been," she said haughtily He sat up quickly, the room swam and all he could do was fall back down. "I told you I was a bitch," she said. The last thing he heard was her laughter and the front door closing.

As he lay there, he decided one thing: if there was one woman out there for him, it was definitely Ruby. With a smile on his lips, he considered the best course of action for his revenge…

Emma Swan was beginning to adjust to Storybrooke, or so she thought. The mornings always began the same way: she walked Henry to the bus and then she had breakfast at Granny's. But this morning she found Ashley Boyd nervously awaiting her at the diner.

"Hey, Emma, could I ask a favor?" the young mother asked, her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms.

"Sure, what's up?" asked Emma She smiled at the sight of the infant; she was a beautiful little girl.

"I need to go to Mr. Gold's but I don't want to go alone. He wants to speak to me about something," Ashley said.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, of course." She didn't want the girl going there alone anyway—she didn't trust him.

Together they walked over to the pawn shop and opened the door. Mr. Gold was doing inventory at the front desk, looking as innocent as could be. Emma felt otherwise; he gave her the creeps. And so did some of the items in the store, but then something caught her eye. The glass unicorns. They looked to be from the same maker as Ruby's red glitter wolf. It made her shudder and she didn't know why but when she saw Ashley approach the desk, she returned her focus to the man.

"Miss Boyd, I see you've brought your bodyguard," Mr. Gold teased gently, and Emma frowned. The girl looked scared enough and his attempt at wit wasn't helping.

"W-what did you want to speak to me a-about?" Ashley asked, and Alexandra began to fuss, sensing her Mother's anxiety.

"Calm down, dear, you have no need to fear." His accent made his words seem so sincere but Emma wouldn't trust him. "I just wanted to let you know—"

With a loud bang, the door opened and Ruby rushed in, looking distressed.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Mr. Gold asked.

She was clutching something to her chest. They all watched as she, placed her wolf figure on the counter. One of its legs was broken.

"Someone broke my wolfie," she said.

Emma was startled that the woman looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh no, who would do such a thing?" asked Mr. Gold Emma immediately suspected it was him; apparently Ruby did as well, given her next statement.

"Someone looking to get even," she said, looking pointedly at Mr. Gold, "because I may have roofied said person." She blushed as both Emma and Ashley turned to stare at her. "What? Just sayin'… It's one possible explanation."

"Uh…" Emma wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that Ruby may have just admitted to drugging Mr. Gold for reasons she was sure she didn't want to know.

"If you can wait, I do have a torch in the back I can fix it with," he said, "I just need to assure Ms. Boyd that I hope there is no ill will between us. Though our deal was broken, I have let it go and I have moved beyond that. If you do in any way, still need assistance, my door is always open."

Ashley nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Gold; I'm glad that you've said that. And I will keep that in mind."

He nodded and gave a sincere smile. "Good, I'm glad. Now, Ruby, I'll see to your wolf," he said and they watched him take the wolf gingerly and limp from the room.

"Ruby, did you drug him?" Emma hissed as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Maybe."

"Ruby!" Ashley said in shock.

"What? It was out of revenge, I swear," she said, still grinning.

"I still do not know why you're obsessed with this man," Ashley said shaking her head, Emma stared.

"There's nothing else to do in this dead end town. Gotta do something to pass the time," the girl said with a shrug.

"So drugging the richest man in town is how you amuse yourself?" Emma asked dryly.

"Would it help if I say he started it? And sorry, I can't help I'm attracted to older men," Ruby said, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

Emma frowned. "But him? Why not Archie then? He's older, smart, sweet, and not a creeper."

"He's too good for me, he's one of the best men I know, I can't…I would only hurt him, I can't do it," Ruby confessed. "I need someone like me."

"Ruby, dear, your wolf has survived the surgery," Mr. Gold said as he returned.

Ruby jumped up and down, clapping. "Yay," she cheered, Emma and Ashley watched as she leaned over and brushed a kiss on his cheek. "Truce?" she asked him.

"Truce," he agreed and she beamed and walked out of the shop, leaving the other women staring after her in disbelief.

"Right… Well, Mr. Gold, everything is settled and I'm creeped out. Goodbye," Emma said and, to her surprise, he laughed.

"Goodbye Ms. Boyd, Ms. Swan," he said, shaking his head.

"Doesn't that weird you out at all?" Emma asked Ashley after as they strolled down the street . The young girl adjusted the child in her arms and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean, Mr. Gold has always been relatively honest; it was my mistake to agree to the deal in the first place. I was pressured into it. But I panicked at the last minute, that's why it was such a mess. And Ruby has always liked him; she finds him intriguing and, who can resist Ruby? She's beautiful. It's a cat and mouse game a long time in the making," the young girl said, "If he makes Ruby happy, I will support her in whatever happens between them. She stood so strong by me, now it's my turn."

"What is wrong with this place?" Emma wondered aloud and Ashley smiled.

"Everything?"

"That sounds about right." Emma confirmed and Ashley laughed.

"But's home," Ashley added and Emma sighed, knowing in that moment she would never leave this place, even if she wanted to."Do you want to have lunch with Alex, Sean and I? We're eating at Granny's again. It's the best and most affordable food in town," Ashley said when Emma shot her a look.

"Sure. Why not. It's not like I have anything better to do," Emma said, which amused Ashley.

Halfway through lunch, all hell broke loose. Emma noticed people in the street rushing and then she saw darkness haze in what was once a clear blue sky. That's when she heard the fire engines wail. All eyes went to the door as Archie burst in, looking uncharacteristically frazzled.

"Gran, the B&B is on fire!" he called, something shattered loudly in the kitchen.

Gran came out in almost a sprint, racing for the door and she said the words that made Emma sick to her stomach.

"Ruby's there!"

By the time the whole diner had rushed over to the Bed and Breakfast, there was smoke billowing out of several windows, but no flames to speak of. Granny was searching in vain for her granddaughter who was neither in the ambulance nor the crowd. Emma felt like an outsider as she saw Archie trying to comfort the woman. A few others were chatting to the firemen who were arriving on scene and trying to help.

Emma caught something out of the corner of her eye. Mr. Gold. The look on his face startled her. He actually looked concerned and worried, especially when he saw how distraught Granny was.

"Is Ruby in there?" he asked, his voice rougher; Emma would have thought it was honest concern if she thought he could actually feel that emotion.

"Apparently so, she's not out here," Emma told him and she heard him curse violently, then pace towards the other side of the sidewalk.

"Does anyone hear chopping?" came Leroy's voice and the crowd went silent and then there was a yell and the sound of crashing. They all exchanged looks and watched as the cellar doors on the side of the house burst open and Ruby appeared out of a haze of smoke. Wearing a white tank top and short black shorts with a red cloth over her nose and mouth, she swung an axe over her shoulder and narrowly missed hitting the Sheriff.

They onlookers stumbled away from the cellar, towards the ambulance.

Ruby looked at the crowd. "What? Did you think I'd sit and wait to be rescued? Cripes…" she said, she tossed the axe on the lawn and went to her Grandmother. She wrapped her arms around her and they held on to each other tight. "I'm ok.", Her voice was hoarse. But when she inhaled deeply, she started to go limp despite herself. Half the crowd 'whoa'd' and reached out to help her stand. That made Emma honestly realize how close of a town this was. She watched as Archie helped a very limp Ruby over to the ambulance and sat her down next to the sheriff who offered her the oxygen mask. She took it and leaned against him and the pair proceeded to pass it back and forth.

"Fire's out. It seemed to have started on the first floor in the living room. It seems like it was mostly smoke damage. We'll check the wiring," the fireman told Granny and she nodded grimly to the man. She looked to her granddaughter, and the relief in her face took years off her. But the grim look came back as she watched Mr. Gold cross to Ruby and spoke softly to her, running his fingers down her face. She was nodding to whatever he said and they seemed to be in agreement. He turned to Granny and leaned on his cane.

"While they investigate your home, you are more than welcome to stay in mine. I have plenty of room, I also have a guest house, if you'd prefer," he offered and the woman arched her brows.

"I'd rather stay in a shelter," she said.

He smiled. "I thought as much, but I wanted to extend the offer, since Ruby has accepted."

The onlookers turned as Regina suddenly appeared.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"House fire," the sheriff said, nodding his head as he passed the mask over to Ruby, who was still leaning heavily on him.

"I can see that," she snapped. "Everyone alright?" she asked and there was more nodding, which seemed to annoy her greatly. "Would you stop nodding!"

"Sorry, smoke inhalation, don't want to talk," he grunted as Ruby shoved the mask back at his face. With an angry sigh Regina walked over to Mr. Gold. Emma watched as they had a low but heated exchange. He said something that made the woman's face burn red with anger and Emma wanted to applaud for him but she contained herself.

"Ditto." Ruby said, in agreement with the Sheriff, then looked to the EMTs. "You're still going to take us to the hospital, right?" she asked and they nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Then let's go, come on."

"Gran, if you'd like to ride with me, I'm going to follow the ambulance," Mr. Gold said and though the woman rolled her eyes, she left with him.

As the crowd parted, Emma and Archie remained. He looked from the house to Mr. Gold's car, and back. Emma leaned over and nudged his shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" she asked and the man looked at her with a solemn look.

"This wasn't an accident," he said. "I feel it."

"Yeah, I sense that too," and she did.

"It seems odd that, though the house was old, a fire would start now," he said and she nodded.

"It seems too fortunate that it would happen when Mr. Gold wants Ruby in his life," she muttered and Archie looked surprised and a bit disappointed.

"I have to agree," he said and they sighed. "Come on, I'll walk you home." She smiled but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Ruby was lying on the stretcher in the ER. She had shoved it over against Graham's bed so they could be close. It was mostly to annoy Regina, who she knew would show up again. But through the years she had come to trust the sheriff and considered him a good friend. She was dozing on and off when she heard the familiar sound of a cane on the floor. She cracked one eye open to see Gold waiting at her bedside, looking down at her.

"How are you feeling Pet?" he asked and she sighed.

"Tired, my throat and chest hurts," she said slowly. He stroked her hair, and she sighed again, this time in delight.

"It's going to, dear, you did inhale a lot of smoke," he said. "The doctor has given me some medication for you to take while you rest at home."

At the sound of heels clicking on the floor, Ruby stirred, pushing herself up slightly. "Is that the mayor?" she asked He nodded. Then he frowned as she shoved herself basically on top of the sheriff, who groaned and then glared at her, but didn't try to pry her off of him. She laughed in his ear as she snuggled her face into his neck, then the man shook his head and went back to pretending to sleep.

Mr. Gold was well aware the two were just friends and given what had just happened, he would let this go for now. Especially since this would rile up Regina, and he liked that very much—he enjoyed that even though she was ill, she was still up for games. Regina looked like fury incarnate when she laid eyes on Ruby (who was grinning) and Graham (who was just trying to sleep and not reap the wrath of his secret lover).

"Ruby, that is not appropriate," Regina hissed and Ruby pressed a loud kiss on Graham's cheek and flopped over onto her own bed, facing Mr. Gold. He was trying to contain his laughter when he moved the bed back to its proper position, away from the furious mayor.

"She's going to get you for that," he told her and she smiled up at him and, in her sore voice, said something that made him smile:

"Nah, you'll protect me."

He pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Yes, I will. You can always be sure of that," he promised.

Dr. Whale came rushing in to give his diagnosis. It was annoying since they didn't need it, since it was obvious to everyone involved that it was smoke inhalation and that Graham would be fine with a day of rest. Ruby, on the other hand, had inhaled more, would need more rest and the medication that had already been given. Mr. Gold knew the man was only doing it to appease Regina and to see Ruby.

"Can I see Gran?" Ruby asked suddenly. Mr. Gold nodded (he would never keep the two apart) and went off to find the woman. When he found her, the woman was glaring at him with a look that could wilt flowers. He was actually intimidated by it. But she followed him to the ER room where Ruby was half asleep.

"Ruby," Gran whispered and stroked her granddaughter's hair.

"Hi, Granny," Ruby said softly. "I can't talk long. My throat hurts. I just want to say, I didn't realize there was a fire. I panicked; I didn't know what to do. I-"

"Shhh, girl, you're alright. It's alright. All that matters is that you're alright," Granny said, soothingly and Ruby nodded.

"I love you," Ruby whispered and Gran kissed her forehead.

"I love you too," she said. "And behave when you go home with Mr. Gold. I'm too old for grandchildren."

Ruby burst out laughing which quickly turned into a coughing fit. "I think he's too old for that," she said hoarsely.

"'He' is standing right here and I can hear you," Mr. Gold pointed out.

"Just sayin'" she said with a shrug. She saw the smirk he was holding back, along with whatever smart answer he had, probably in fear of Gran. Her stomach swam as the room spun. "Ugh. Can I go home now?"

"Our home almost burnt down," Gran said and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. I want to get clean," she said, her voice was low and rough and Mr. Gold passed her a small cup of water—she had no idea where he got it but she was thankful.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it," he said and limped from the room.

"Ruby, hon," Regina began her voice sharp. "You need to distance yourself from that man."

"Sorry, Madam Mayor, but that's a no. I like him and I'm staying with him since my childhood home was just almost burned to the ground."

"Don't have exaggerate; it's not becoming," Regina snapped and Ruby shook her head.

"Either way, I'm going to stay with "that" man, and if I so choose to fuck him while I'm there, I will," Ruby snapped

Graham made a small gagging noise and tried to cover it with a cough. Ruby threw her pillow at him.

"Well now that you have announced your plans to the room, we can leave," Mr. Gold said dryly as he came back into the room. "My driver is waiting for us." Ruby shot from the bed, kissed her Gran and linked her arm with his

As the car pulled away from the hospital, she leaned into him.

"Can I take a bath when I get in?" she asked

He nodded. "Of course, dear. I may join you."

She grinned and buried her face into his neck and nipped at the skin. "I hope you do," she purred low and he grinned back.

"I can't say no this time." He also had a few questions he wanted to ask before they arrived at his estate. "I must know, dear, do you find the notion of children between us repulsive?"

She looked up at him. "No, it's not that, it's just…I've never thought about kids before. And it's a little late in the game…" she said and sighed. "It's not you. Do you think if I found you repulsive I would have done half the things I've done to you?"

"What about marriage?"

Ruby arched her brows and coughed a deep, horrible sound. "That depends; are you proposing?"

"No. Just wanted your thoughts," he assured her and he watched her slump over and rest her head in his lap. She coughed again and he rubbed her back as she fought to catch her breath. "Shhhh, Pet, shhh, another time," he told her as the unusual feeling of guilt washed over him. "We're almost home."

Ruby drifted in and out as they made their way inside and headed upstairs to the master suite. But she was sure of a few things, like how he was so careful, removing her clothes, and how the tub was big enough for at least four people. How he quickly got her into the perfectly tempered bath and how happy she was when she heard him step into the water with her. He silently collected her into his arms and just held her against him. Had she not been exhausted and half asleep, she would have tried to take advantage of him again. But she felt content as she placed the side of her face onto his collarbone and wrapped her arms around him.

It seemed like hours had passed before he actually began to bathe her. And she was still astonished at the tenderness and compassion in his touch. She had never felt something this intimate before in her life, to completely give up control and to allow someone to care for her. When his hands brushed against her, she rocked against his hand, he pulled away but she captured his hand and tried to keep it there.

"Ruby now's not the time for that," he told her, his voice husky in her ear. It made her shiver. She moved her hips again and she heard him let out a soft shuddering moan as his fingers slid inside her. She whimpered and opened her eyes; she lifted her head and kissed. She struggled to catch her breath as he complied with what she wanted and thrust his fingers in and out of her slowly. It was so hard to breathe that she began to regret starting this. He seemed to sense this, and backed off.

"Sorry to leave you in a lurch again, but I promise you, once you can fill your lungs properly, I will bring you to climax as many times as I can until you beg me to stop."

She sighed, knowing that was a promise he would fulfill.

The rest of the time was a blur for her and when she realized where she was next, she was in a bed. She knew it had to be it was one of the biggest beds she had ever seen, draped in crimson and gold. She was dressed a short silk nightgown, and she realized it was her own. She smirked, knowing he must have taken it the other night when she dropped off the groceries. Sneaky bastard, but it still made her smile. She heard him coming back into the room with a drink for her.

"Here, drink this," he instructed, sitting at her side and handing her the glass. She sat up and accepted the drink and she knew bliss for the first time since he had bathed her. "Good girl," he cooed. "You have a visitor. It's Sean Herman. Would you like to see him?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, knowing that Ashley wouldn't come here alone and that she would send Sean instead. She had let her bitterness towards Sean go the moment she saw him and Ashley in the hospital, cradling their daughter. She covered herself up to her neck, which made him shake his head as he went to fetch Sean.

"Hey, Ruby, are you ok?" he asked as soon as he crossed the threshold. She nodded and smiled at the flowers in his hand.

"I'm fine, those from Ash?" she asked and he nodded, placing them on the nightstand near her.

"Yeah and just to let you know, it's really creepy being in here."

She laughed which turned into a cough and he looked alarmed.

"Why?" she asked, waving off his concern.

"I feel like I entered the devil's lair," he said idly and this time she dissolved into giggles which once again ended in a cough.

"It's not that bad!" she said, when she could speak. She looked around. "It's the most comfortable bed I've ever been in. Lay down, I dare you." He laughed and reclined on the bed, his legs dangling over the side. But as soon as he settled she saw a light cross his face. "Told you!" she said.

"Now I never want to leave the devil's bed. You're bad."

She rolled her eyes. "Blame the devil, not me. He's the one who has sinfully comfortable things," she told him, though she didn't think comparing Gold to the devil was fair, not with the way she felt about Gold.

"And now he has you."

Ruby tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Sean flipped so he was laying on his side and he locked eyes with her. "There's talk going around already. That he was the one that started the fire so that he could get you here."

Ruby felt her heart sink. "No, he would never do that. He's no saint but he wouldn't do that to me."

Sean looked concerned. "You seem awfully sure of that," he said and she sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"I trust him. He's never done anything to hurt me, Sean. In fact he's one of the most loyal friends I have," she told him. "I can't help it."

"Do you love him?" Sean asked suddenly and that surprised her.

"Is that coming from you or Ash?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Both. Ashley told me you've wanted him for years, probably because he's the one man you couldn't get. Now that you two are so close, is it love or is it lust? Do you think he's capable of love?"

"That is a good question," came Mr. Gold's voice from the doorway.

Sean jumped up, startling Ruby.

"Sorry to interrupt," continued Mr. Gold. "I heard you coughing and wanted to bring you this." He gave her another drink,

She drank it down slowly, buying time to phrase her answer.

"It's love _and_ lust but to answer the big question, I think—no, I know." Her attention was fully on Mr. Gold and Sean watched closely, "I know you love. I know you cherish. You do try to help people and we've had a lot of good times, especially lately. And I think I love you.".

"Do you _think_ or do you know?" Mr. Gold asked with a teasing grin, one that unsettled Sean but which Ruby seemed to like.

"I'd say know but I haven't fucked you yet."

"Whoa ok! Too much information! I'm leaving!" Sean said, throwing up his hands.

Ruby burst out laughing again, which ended in yet another violent coughing fit. She quickly drank her water Mr. Gold chuckled softly.

They were alone again. The loud banging of the front door echoed through the house.

She watched as he took her glass, set it beside the bouquet of flowers. and sat next to her on the bed. Then he stroked her cheek and pressed the softest of kisses on her lips.

Cupping her face in his hands, he looked deep into her eyes. "You will know by the end of the night that you love me," he said, voice low.

She giggled in delight as he climbed on top of her then. She ripped open his shirt, still laughing. Knowing he wouldn't mind since he had enough money to have an endless supply of the same top. But her laughter stalled when his lips found that sensitive spot on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes. This was what she had been waiting for.

Much later that evening, he lay with his head on her chest, eyes shut, her hands stroking his hair. He was enjoying the gentle sound of her heartbeat, although it was obstructed by some minor wheezing. He had kept his promise to her, except that she had never begged him to stop, only to keep going. Finally, utterly spent to the point that they couldn't move, they simply enjoyed remaining entwined. He had never known such intimacy in his life; and he knew in this moment that he would never give her up.

Even so, before he could be sure, he had a task for her, a test. Then, if she passed, he knew he would ask the one true question he had for her.

"Pet, how much do you trust me?"

She laughed. "Are we going to go through this again?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I only ask because I have a task for you." He lifted up his head; he wanted to see her face as he asked.

"Uh, ok?" Ruby didn't like the gleam in his eye.

"Seduce Sean Herman."


	5. Part Five: The Debt

Debt to the Devil  
>Part Five: The Debt<p>

**Note**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Massive shout out to josiefier and mcc2040 for their help and encouragement. Wolf and Warren are original characters who are loosely based on the 10th Kingdom representations of wolves. Wolf is definitely homage of his namesake FROM 10th Kingdom.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: R ALMOST NC17 (For very strong language and sensual content)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Violence, Blood, Language  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Drama  
><strong>Word Count<strong>:  
><strong>Cast<strong>: Red Riding Hood, Rumpelstiltskin, Prince James, Prince Thomas, Snow White, Ella, Jiminy Cricket, Granny, Wolf (OMC), Warren (OMC)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He wanted her to live and he wanted her loyalty, but most of all, he wanted her to make a deal…

Rumpelstiltskin shuddered as he writhed against Red Riding Hood. His hand was still firmly between her legs and he couldn't control his own actions. The girl was making it too easy to take advantage of her, so he enjoyed the moment.

"Stop…please…the wolves…they'll know…" she panted, shivering as his tongue slid up her neck.

"If they are your friends, they'll keep their mouths shut," he said, they both knew that it was probable both wolves in the Castle heard that. "If they want to stay safe from me, they will let me have you…" he purred.

"No, no more…" and with one little movement of his hand she let out a gasp, "than this…"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked, his voice was so warm and gleeful in her ear. "The fact you know they can hear us, that you're enjoying getting aroused and finding pleasure by my fingers..."

"You're stimulating the right area, it response is natural if I want it or not," she said, he laughed against her neck, clearly taking delight in her denial.

"You keep telling yourself that, but soon girl, I will have you begging," he told her, she bit her lip. Damn the Imp to hell but she knew he was right. She couldn't decide if it was because he knew what he was doing or if it was the wolf coming out in her but she wouldn't stop him. When she let out a soft moan he lost all control over himself and climbed on top of her. To his complete surprise, she was ripping away the blanket and pulling him closer to her. "Beg for me, Little Red," he whispered in her ear, and captured her lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

"No," she as she wrestled her mouth from his and he leaned his forehead on hers, he rocked himself against her. She could feel him, hard, throbbing, wanting. As he thrust against her, mocking the act of intercourse, she bit her lip. Despite her own morals and common sense she gave in and rocked against him.

"You seem conflicted," he growled, his hands found the hem of her nightgown and slid up her thigh. When he slid his fingers into her, he watched her sigh and gasp. She was whimpering at the sudden intrusion and he remembered he was the first and slowed his actions.

She tossed her head to the side, whimpering low as his fingers drove her higher than anything ever had. She was torn but she knew it had to stop; it had to before she gave up the very last part of her that she held sacred. That's when she heard a voice that was almost like a whisper directly in her ear.

_I'm coming, Lady Red, I'll make him stop; I'll rip him apart if I have to._

"Wolf's coming, and he's out for your blood Imp, I'd run," she panted and he growled at her. She let out a cry as he ripped his fingers out of her and watched him lick her essence from his fingers. He smiled at her as she blushed because she knew they shared one thought. That the sight of him doing that was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. She watched as he vanished, grinning at her as the door opened and Wolf came in. He closed the door behind him and opened the curtains around the bed.

"Cripes, Red, why did you let that happened?" he whispered, shaking his head. "He's a bad thing, a nasty creature who lives to destroy."

"Because he saved my life," she said, blinking up at him, fighting the raging emotions through her. "I was…dead…he brought me back, Wolf." She whispered, she shook and fought to control a sob that rose quickly as memories of that night consumed her. "I felt my life leave my body and I didn't even think I said yes, and he pulled me back. He healed me. He said that all he wanted was my loyalty," she told him as he sat next to her shoulder, absorbing what she said.

"It seems to me he'd wanted to part your legs instead of your loyalty," he observed and she smacked his leg.

"Well he almost succeeded; I can't let that happen again…" She nodded, the wolf nodded along with her.

"It would not be wise. He is enemy to all the kingdoms, if they knew you were working with him…they could put you in prison…or worse, make an example of you," he warned. They both froze as they heard Warren laughing from his cell below.

"Cripes," Red whispered, in her confession, she forgot the wolf was below and could hear it all and he seemed to want revenge.

The last thing she was ready for, were his shouts that rang out. "RED! RED! I KNOW! COME TO ME, NOW!" he bellowed from below and the duo raced from her room, only pausing when Red saw an axe on the wall. Wolf shivered at the cold look in the woman's eyes. They both knew the whole Castle heard him, now it was up to who reached him first. They raced as fast as they could down to the cells, scrambling to open the door. "Ooo Red, you smell good," Warren said, licking his lips. "And you let that naughty Imp taste…tsk tsk…"

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Red! Red!" she heard James calling and the footsteps of the others.

"Oh if only they knew, if they knew that you're betraying them all!" Warren laughed, raising his voice for the others to hear. "Little Red is lost, her loyalties lie not with the Royals but with-"

With a scream of rage and before she knew what she was doing, Red lifted the axe and brought it down. Warren's head rolled to the floor and she heard Ella shriek in horror as they breached the doorway. Thomas and James didn't seem the least bit surprised at the sight but Snow was wincing. It didn't bother her as much as it sickened poor Ella.

"What was he saying?" James asked, Red shook his head.

"Nothing. Babbling on about things he would do…" Red said as she dropped the axe, her bare feet became soaked in the blood.

"Is this true?" Thomas asked, looking to Wolf, who nodded.

"Yeah. He was saying very mean things just to hurt her. It seems to me he wanted to finish what he started and break her completely," the wolf replied, looking down at the body of its extended family.

"And I think he succeeded," came the soft voice of Jiminy Cricket, who was cupped in Snow's hand. Red couldn't handle the truth in the words from the wise Cricket and raced past all of them, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind. Wolf was bounding after her, she could hear him but she couldn't take it. She couldn't be there anymore, she made her way from the Castle and out into the night.

She didn't know where she was going but she was following her instincts. When she stopped she found herself in the clearing that she died in and he was waiting for her. His gold skin glittered in the moonlight; he was grinning at her once again and a small part of her found relief as she saw him.

"I knew you would return to our place," he said , she watched him flick his hand and she saw magic ripple around the clearing, encasing them. She turned to see Wolf trapped on the other side, pacing back and forth anxiously.

"Do you know what I have done to keep our secret?" she asked.

"I can smell the blood on you," he sauntered over to her, he reached out to stroke her face, "You did well, my Pet." He praised her as he grinned at the wolf who was watching them close, before pulling her to him and slamming his lips to hers. "I should take you right here and now," he whispered as his lips trailed down her neck.

"No. I cannot. I lost enough of myself," she told him firmly, he pulled away, a mysterious smile on his lips.

"Well then, in another world, another life, you will pursue me until you have my cock plunging into your body. Then from that moment on, you will be mine. No matter what I say, no matter what I do or make you do, you will love me." He said. From the way his eyes were glowing at her, she swore it was a spell or maybe he was telling her what her deal truly was, either way, she couldn't look away from his face. "Soon, you will bring me an heir," he told her and she shook her head.

"I will never carry your child," she hissed.

She didn't expect an amused look to grace his features. "I never asked you to, I simply asked for you to bring me a child. Soon you will know which one and why…" he replied, she felt her face burn, taking it as an insult.

"Is my womb not good enough for your child?" she asked dryly.

"Didn't you just proclaim to stay chaste in this life?" he shot back with a giggle causing her to sigh. "As much as I want to throw you down and fill you with my seed until you carry my child, I will let you keep your chastity here. Because soon, soon the world will change and when it does, you will want nothing more than me. And I can wait for you, I already waited this long for a deal…" he said and she shivered as he vanished, the night air touching her skin again.

Wolf bounded to her side as she fell to her knees and he threw his arms around her tight. She never felt more lost in her life. That's when she realized the others had followed her, as they broke into the clearing, James dropped to his knees in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said, and as Wolf released her and let him hold her she sobbed into his shirt. "I should have realized how painful this is. I've been selfish, please forgive," he said, she shook her head.

"No, I need to apologize, you took such good care of me and I slaughtered one of your subjects because I couldn't control myself. I'm broken…" she sobbed, that's when she felt something wrap around her and she looked up to see her Granny, wrapping a new red cloak around her. "Gran…" she whispered and the woman just smiled down at her.

"There, there Dear," the woman cooed at her, Red let go of James to hug her Grandmother. "Granny's here," she whispered, helping her Granddaughter into her cloak.

Red sighed as she started to feel safe again, she looked down at James who was still sitting on the ground and offered him her hand. She helped him up and they hugged again, Snow approached, holding out Jiminy in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Riding Hood, I never meant to hurt you with what I said," he apologized.

"I know, Jiminy, I know. It's just been a hard few days," she told him and looked to her friends, sick to her stomach that she would have to betray them.

Days passed and Red spent most of her time safe at Granny's. She usually hated being fussed over but she needed her Grandmother more than she realized. She felt safe there, and Wolf and the Prince Charmings were always looking in on her, making sure she was alright. But it was the nights they should have been watching, because now Rumpelstiltskin was making a habit of coming in to see her.

One time it was while she was bathing, one time when she was dressing for bed, and one time she was in bed. He would appear in a corner and watch her with such hungry eyes. Sometimes when it got too much she was make him leave. That was until the night of the full moon, Granny had mentioned she looked feverish and sent her to bed. She wouldn't check on her because if she got ill, she probably wouldn't make it. Red was ok with that because all she could do was writhe on her bed, as her blood grew hot. She could feel it coursing through every inch of her body. It was merciless.

"Ooo Pet, your blood is burning for the moon, how do you feel?" she heard his voice from the shadows.

"Magnificent. Hot. Hungry."

"You look that way," he said, she saw the appraisal in his eyes, and Lord helped her, it turned her on. She was ready to break her vows right then and there. Stupid moon, she cursed and looked at him, chest heaving as her arousal grew.

"Come here," she whispered and watched him smile.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said and gracefully leapt onto the bed beside her. He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as she pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him.

"You are not to make a noise, understand?" she asked breathily. He nodded and his eyes rolled back when she cupped him. But as soon as her hand graced him feeling how ready he saw, she removed it took the heavy nightgown she was wearing. Her skin nearly glowed in the moonlight, and he reveled in the sight of her. He frowned when she didn't make the effort to remove any of his clothes but when she rocked her hips, beginning to grind him, that didn't matter. He placed his hands on her hips and steadied her as she rode him. Rumpelstiltskin had not known such pleasure in so long, she was soaking his covered cock as she sought to climax. When he moved one hand from her hip to her lower back, the other skimmed down and when his thumb found her clit she let her head fall back.

"So beautiful, Pet," he groaned as she moved one of her hands from his chest to grope at his erection. As they stroked another, he knew they were both almost there without warning, she came. He watched as she arched her back in silent bliss. Between the sight of her climax and her hand on him, he released. She panted and stretched across his body and he rubbed her back, her skin finally starting to cool.

With a low, heavy voice she spoke. "I have news," He grinned. "Ella and Thomas, they seek to betray you. Make another deal, trapping you with magic."

"I thought as much, and now you have to aide me." He informed her, she lifted her head, stomach whirling.

"How?" she asked.

"You will take Thomas. Drag him into the depths of the woods and keep him prisoner. He shall not see her until I get what is mine," he growled and Red nodded, compelled to do his bidding though a part of her was breaking.

"Yes, Rumpelstiltskin," she whispered, closing her eyes, willing for the days to pass and for it all to be over.

When the night came, Red just wanted to be ill. She didn't want to do this, she liked Ella and Thomas. She didn't want to hurt them. But she had to do what she was told, because they had wronged Rumpelstiltskin. She could hear the Imp goading Ella from here and shook her head at him being so obnoxious.

She felt safe in the wood line; no one even realized she was there. The Prince's had their men swarm the area earlier, looking, probably for an accomplice. But they never saw her, they never noticed to her. She watched as the red quill imprisoned Rumpelstiltskin and she sighed, the Royal couple had no idea what their betrayal would mean for their happiness. She watched as James and Thomas and some guards put Rumpelstiltskin into the cart. She saw Ella and Thomas embracing, and then Ella clutching her stomach she knew the girl would be alright. There was nothing wrong with the child, it was the stress of the situation, as it had been planned. Thomas was heading for the woods, as she knew he would. As he went to the well, quickly trying to pull water up in the bucket, she approached, not trying to hide her footsteps.

"Miss Riding Hood?" he asked, confused to why she was there.

"Come with me Thomas, I need you," she said, he stood his ground, his concern only for his one true love.

"But Ella-"

"She is fine, I will show you, come with me," she told him, as he crossed to her, she gripped onto his arm and he winced at the strength.

"Red?" he asked, as she pointed through the trees, he could see Ella looking relieved.

"I told you, she's fine. But you cannot see her again," Red said, increasing her grip, feeling the strength of the wolf through her veins. "This is the price of magic. The price of a deal," she told him and pulled him deep into the woods.

"You…you're working with him," Thomas said, she nodded as she continued to drag him through the forest. "Where are you taking me?" he asked, and then he saw a small cottage he had never seen before, which was unexpected given how well he and James knew the land.

"This was built for you. You will have comfort and you will be at peace but you cannot leave, not until your debt is paid," she told him.

"He will never have our daughter!" Thomas shouted at her, "Why are you doing this! You were our friend!"

"I am your friend, Thomas, I have no choice! If I did, do you think I would be doing this at all!" she told him, shoving him inside. "Don't try to run, there are plenty of wolves around that will catch you. And if you do escape, I will be punished even further than I already have."

"What did you do?" he asked, sitting down on the small bed that was there for him.

"The day in the forest, I was killed. He brought me back to life with the expectation of my loyalty to him."

"But we got to you in time!" Thomas said and she shook her head, she dropped her cloak and gown, and at first he looked away but when he looked again, he realized why she had done it. Though healed, there were scars covering her body, claw marks and bite marks over every inch of her skin. Now he realized why she kept herself so covered.

"No, you didn't," she told him, "Rumpelstiltskin came first and breathed life back into my body. Had he not, I would not be here, you would have found my corpse." She picked up her clothes, quickly redressing.

"I'm sorry we failed you," he whispered, she sighed as she saw tears build in his eyes, and she assumed they were out of guilt.

"It's not your fault I owe a debt to the Devil. I just wanted to live long enough to get my happy ever after," she said and when she sat beside him, he placed his arm over her shoulder. She rested her head on his and sighed heavily.

"I understand. I must ask one favor of you," he said, and she nodded.

"Anything," she said and he swallowed hard.

"Watch over Ella for me, I will remain here for you, but you must protect her. She will need you when I'm gone," he said and she nodded.

"In this world and the next, I vow it."

-  
>To Be Continued<br>Feedback is love  
>Part Six is the LAST part<p> 


	6. Part Six: The Vow

Debt to the Devil  
>Part Six: The Vow<p>

**Note**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: This is the last part people! Enjoy it!  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T(For very strong language and sensual content)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Language mostly  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/Drama  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 6,936  
><strong>Cast<strong>: Ruby, Mr. Gold, Ashley Boyd, Sean Herman, Alexandra (Boyd-Herman?), Emma Swan, Mary Margaret, Archie Hopper, Regina Mills, Leroy, Billy...  
><strong>Summary<strong>: He wanted her to live and he wanted her loyalty, but most of all, he wanted her to make a deal…

Ruby walked up the Herman's driveway, disbelief running through her mind. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, trying to seduce her best friend's boyfriend at the whim of her lover. As soon as Sean saw her, her automatically let her in, she put an extra sway in her step as she walked past him, hoping to catch his eye. When she turned on her heels to face him, he was preoccupied with his sandwich. Ruby shook her head and sat down on the stairs; Sean dropped down next to her and continued to eat.

She was kind of appalled but not surprised; after all, he was a boy. "Really Sean? You can't even say hello?" she asked.

"Hi!" he burbled out though it was muffled by the bite of his sandwich.

"Wow, aren't you charming?" she asked.

He swallowed then grinned. "Yeah, I am," he said, smiling happily. "What brings you by?" he asked, taking another bite.

She shoved down the guilty feeling that swept through her. "Nothing, just wanted to say hi," she said, and then arched her brows when he offered her a bite of his sandwich.

She shook her head, pushing the sandwich back to him. "Cool. Hi! Ash should be here soon with Alexandra," he informed her.

"My, however will we pass the time?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"Want a sandwich?" he asked.

That was the last straw. "SEAN!" she snapped which made him laugh, almost choking on his sandwich. She patted him hard on the back and he laughed the whole while.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. It's a damn good sandwich," he said, she shook her head, cementing the fact she would never like someone her own age or young.

"Is that all you're thinking about right now?" she asked, placing her hand on his knee. Usually at this point, any other man in town would be on her but nope, not him.

"No. I'm wondering when I should propose to Ashley…and if I have enough formula here…" Ruby hated herself more so after those words than she had her entire life. "And I'm wondering why you seem like you're hitting on me…or trying to," he observed.

She sighed, and confessed. "Mr. Gold asked me to, I think he wants to punish Ashley by having me betray her," Sean dropped his beloved sandwich.

"What the fuck!" he roared at her and she jerked away, eyes large.

"What?"

"Why are you 'what'-ing me? You're the one with the fucked up douche boyfriend! All the names you called me after I was bullied into leaving Ash and then you pull this on his request!" Sean demanded.

Ruby winced at his fury. "I know, I feel awful and I'm not sure how far he even wanted me to go! I-I…God why do I love him?" she said, she buried her face into his shoulder as he sat back down and rubbed her back.

"Ruby, don't take this the wrong way but I would never, ever sleep with you. Sure, you're hot, you know it, hell! Even that blind lady down the street knows it! But I don't like bad girls, not even good girls who look like one," he said, she sighed, an old quote coming to her mind. _I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way…_

But it was a relief nevertheless. "Thank God," she muttered, making him laugh. "Forgive me?"

He smiled what she would consider a charming smile at her. "Always, you're my friend and you were just trying to appease the asshole that you love," he shrugged, "Can't really hate you for that. I mean, I love my Dad and look what he did to me. He kept me from Ashley when I should have been there for her. But you forgave me, she forgave me, we're all good."

"You're a good man Sean," she told him and then nudged him. "So show me that ring," she said, with a grin he produced a ring box from his pocket. There was an elegant diamond on a white gold setting, it was beautiful and she knew Ashley would love it. "It's beautiful. She'll love it," Ruby told him.

He looked relieved, quickly stuffing the box back into his jeans. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course!" She insisted, "Though I'm sure you could give her a ring pop and she'd be happy, this is perfect for her. You have a good eye."

He beamed, obviously feeling proud of himself. "Good to know, thanks Rubes, but if I were you, I'd go raise hell to your," he stopped to shudder, "Lover."

"I will. I mean, who in the hell does he think he is?" she said, standing quickly, hands on her hips.

"Unleash hell!" Sean cheered from the steps, "Don't kill him!" he added quickly causing Ruby to roll her eyes.

"I wasn't going to!" she insisted with a scoff.

"Good. Well, good luck, this never happened and I'm going to remake my sandwich," he said, which made Ruby slap her hand to her face.

"This is why I could never like you anyways, you're too damn weird and young," she called to him as he headed for the kitchen and his laughter followed her out the door.

Ruby found herself hurrying towards Mr. Gold's shop, knowing that's where he'd be at this time of day. She threw the door open and shouted his name, he merely looked over at her like she was insane. She flipped the sign on the door with a vengeful look on her face that it sent Mary Margaret scurrying out the door.

"What is it Pet?" he asked, she leaned over the counter, dragged him by his tie into his office and slammed the door behind her. She pushed him back so he was sitting on the edge of his desk, still looking very alarmed and caught off guard.

She felt her fury rise, refusing to let it go as she met his eyes. "Why the fuck did you make me do that? Who in the hell do you think you are? Do you not get how I feel about you? I would do anything for you! And apparently I'm just as fucked up as you are for almost going along with it! And know what, it backfired, so fuck you!" She yelled her voice cracked due to the strain. He just sat there, stunned.

"What are you going on about?" he asked, she continued to glare, coughing hard, still finding it hard to breath.

"You know what I'm going on about. You wanted me to seduce Sean! Thank God the man is immune to me!" she said, "What kind of man asks that of his partner?" she yelled, continuing to cough.

"Easy, easy," he said. When he reached out to touch her, she backed off, out of his grasp, causing him to frown.

"Don't you dare! What if it worked and we ended up in bed!" she demanded and he simply blinked at her.

"I didn't ask you to sleep with him," he said mildly, "Just seduce."

She let out a snort, slamming her hands to her hips. "But what do you think that leads to! Why did you ask me in the first place!" she just about screamed causing her voice to break and she dissolved into a coughing fit.

"To see if you would. I need to know I can trust you fully," he said, "To know I could continue on with the next step of our relationship."

She continued to glare at him, furious he was so calm. "What do you mean?" she panted out, as he passed her a water bottle from behind him on the desk. She drank quickly, shoving it back at him.

"By marrying you, of course, wouldn't that make you happy?" He asked, looking wounded when she shouted 'no'. "Why, I thought you loved me," he said.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, her voice was a soft hiss. "Don't pull that shit. You know I do but how can two fucked up people like us have a normal relationship?" she asked.

"Easily, my dear. Do you want to be happy? Couldn't I make you happy?" he asked, his words moved her and she hung her head.

"Yeah…but I don't know…" Ruby said with a sigh, he pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to her.

His eyes locked hers, "You do know, marry me, we're allowed to be happy, aren't we?" he asked, and she looked from the ring to his face, and the sincerity touched her. She gingerly took the ring and studied it; it was a gold band with a large diamond with two rubies on either side of it. Whenever she had envisioned a ring for this moment, this was it. And she wasn't surprised he knew. She swallowed and looked from the ring to him, and then she slipped it on her finger. It was the perfect, as was everything he ever gave her.

"Yes." She said.

The smile that lit his face made her fury finally die, "Really, Pet?" he asked, she nodded, nothing felt more right as the next words left her mouth.

"I will marry you, Timothy Gold." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, he wrapped his arms around her.

He broke the kiss, nuzzling her neck gently. "Now I know what it's like to be happy," he whispered in her ear and she smiled because now, for the first time in what seemed like ever, she felt it too.

The next day, Ruby returned to work for the first time and she smiled at the warm reception she received when she crossed the threshold of the diner. In fact, she startled half the people there by almost crying.

"Oh God, you're really on the rag, aren't you?" Leroy asked in mock horror as he handed her a tissue on his way out the door. She laughed and accepted the tissue and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"No, just really happy," she said.

He laughed harshly, "Happy to be a waitress in a dead end town?" he asked, but there was a warm smile on his lips.

"Yeah," she said grinning broadly, "it's not so bad when people love you."

"Well you are loved, Doll. If we lost you, we'd lose the prettiest girl in town and we can't have that," he said with a wink and strolled out the door. She made a mental note to make sure his next meal was on the house as she grabbed her apron and started her shift. Granny came from the kitchen to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Ruby held her tight. Her Grandmother hadn't done this in years and she hated to admit it but she missed the affection.

"I love you," Ruby whispered as clung on her tight, Gran looked at her like she was insane.

She pulled back and studied her with a narrow eye. "Are you pregnant?" she demanded causing Ruby to shriek in dismay.

Ruby shook her head furiously, "No! I'm just happy!" the girl insisted as her Grandmother continued to look at her suspiciously.

"Whatever you say," Granny said, as she went back into the kitchen. Ruby laughed and headed over to Emma and Ashley who were waiting in her section.

She paused at the end of the table, hip cocked, ready for their orders. "So what can I get you ladies, besides the cinnamon hot chocolate?" Ruby asked, Ashley was grinning ear to ear, looking ready to burst.

"How about you in a bridesmaid dress, Maid of Honor?" she squealed, promptly throwing herself at Ruby, who hugged her back just as hard. Ashley only let go when Ruby started coughing but Ruby smiled.

"Of course," Ruby said as she pulled back, that's when Ashley caught a gleam of something and stopped.

"Wh-what's that on your finger, Miss?" she asked, seizing Ruby's hand and holding it close to her face.

"A ring?" Ruby asked and Ashley shook her head.

"That's a…Oh my God!" she lowered her voice and pulled Ruby close, "Did he ask you to marry him?"

Ruby couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, yeah he did. And I said yes," Ruby informed her as Emma leaned in.

"Why? He's a skeevy old man, how happy can he make you?" she asked.

Ruby looked at Emma, who was ever the cynic. "Support, love, sex, all that kinda stuff," she replied honestly.

"Screw bridesmaid! Double wedding!" Ashley cheered and a couple people looked up. Ruby shot her a glance and Ashley attempted to quiet her voice.

"I doubt he'll go for that, but I could try," Ruby said with a shrug and Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Gold behind her. He nodded his head towards the back of the diner. Emma and Ashley watched with interest as they were talking closely, quietly. His whole demeanor changed, he seemed more at peace and, dare they imagine, happy. Emma was still disgusted and conflicted with the very idea but she couldn't help but notice how he looked at her. It was a look of contention and adoration and he wore a small smile on his lips as they spoke.

"Should we feel bad for eavesdropping?" Emma asked in a whisper and Ashley shook her head.

"Nope it's what this town does. We don't have much to do…" The maid said causing Emma to snicker. They watched as the couple parted, Gold left and Ruby went back to their table, looking stunned.

"Apparently he's down with the idea. And he said that he'll buy your dress, Ash," Ashley threw herself onto Ruby once more. "I know! It surprised the shit out of me too."

Ashley squealed in her ear. "Ruby, we're getting married!"

"People are going to think we're getting married if you don't stop that," Ruby said with a laugh.

"Tell Granny you're not feeling good and leave with me, I want to go dress hunting!" Ashley declared and Ruby shook her head.

"I can't kiddo, I need to work," she replied, Ashley shook her head with an impish grin.

"Not anymore. You're marrying the richest man in town, you're going to be a trophy wife," Ashley wiggled her eyebrows and tried to leer, Ruby roll her eyes.

"Just what I always wanted," she drawled sarcastically, but with the pain starting to swell in her chest from each breath she did realize maybe she should take the day off. "I'll take the day off, but I'm not looking," Ruby said and Ashley cheered. "Coming with?" Ruby asked and Emma shook her head.

"I should say no, but I can't pass this up," she said as the trio headed out to the one dress shop in town.

According to Ruby and Ashley all dresses there were handmade, except for a few that were sent in but nothing could rival those gowns. Emma wasn't too interested, she wasn't the marrying type, sure eventually she could settle down but she enjoyed being her own person and not having to rely on anyone else.

"Oh Miss Boyd, Ruby, I wondered when you two would be by," the woman behind the desk said jovially.

Ashley just smiled blissfully, "Word travels fast, huh?" Ruby said and the woman laughed.

"Yes and no. I know because Mr. Gold requested something for you and informed me of your upcoming nuptials," The woman replied, Ruby arched her brows.

"Really? He did that?" she asked and the woman nodded.

"Yes he did and just wait until you see what he ordered," the woman was practically bouncing, Ruby exchanged glances with Emma. The woman rushed away and Ashley set Alexandra's car seat down, as the infant slept on. When the woman set the box on the counter and Ruby opened it, Emma was shocked at the noise that came out of the Ruby's mouth. It was almost a scream; the girl lifted her hands to her face, her mouth hanging open.

"Oh. My. God."

"What? It's just a red wedding dress?" Emma asked, Ruby shook her head and pulled the gown out of the box.

"No. No. This is much more than that! It's a Maria Karin Couture wedding dress!" Ruby said, her voice full of awe and rushed off to try it on.

When she returned, she walked to the mirrors and everyone in the shop looked stunned. It was a beautiful black and red strapless gown with black flower embellishment. It was perfectly Ruby to the point that Ashley was in tears of joy.

"Wow," Emma said, stunned, she wasn't a fan of the man but this simply blew her away, to see Ruby almost crying over a gown she hadn't expected was touching.

"Ruby, he wanted you to have this as well," the shop keeper said, and they watched as the woman placed a floor length red cloak on the girl.

Then it was like everything stopped. Emma felt like she was the only one that took a breath, Ruby was looking at the mirror with a look. Ashley wore the same look on her face, it was like they were trying to remember…and Emma shuddered as she realized her son was right. Ruby was reaching up and touching her face and she looked pained. Then she reached for her own reflection, running her red colored nails over the glass and then her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. That was enough to break the spell on Ashley who rushed to her side, calling her name. Emma looked around to see Archie right outside, walking Pongo, knowing he was the closest thing to a Doctor in the second she rushed for the door.

"Archie! Get in here, Ruby…fainted…or something!" she said and he passed the leash to Emma and hurried in. Emma waited by the door, holding on tight to the dog who wanted nothing more than to pounce on Ruby. But Emma watched as soon as Archie saw the cloak; he paused like Ashley and the others, seemingly falling into a trance. He snapped out of it quicker than the others and checked Ruby's pulse, he gently called her name and she seemed to be waking up.

"Hey there, welcome back Ruby, are you alright?" he asked and she nodded and he slowly pulled her into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I guess I had a wicked case of déjà-vu or something," Ruby said and followed Archie's finger as he moved it in her line of sight.

"I think you've been pressing yourself too hard. I would feel better if you go to the hospital to rule out a seizure," he told her and she shook her head.

She gave him a weak smile. "Nah, I'm alright, just help me up, please," she said and he grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet.

Ruby watched him look over her in her dress, a sad smile on his lips. "You look beautiful," he said, "He's a lucky man," He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said and she gave him a hug. She looked to Ashley and to Emma, still pale as a ghost. "I want to go home," she said.

"Where's home?" Emma asked and Ruby answered without hesitation.

"With him."

"Ok then," Ashley said and she headed into the backroom with Ruby and helped her out of the dress.

"I'll be taking the dress though and I'm getting a second for the reception," Ruby said as she passed the shop keeper, who nodded numbly, looking like she should be the one leaving. The three headed out the door and into the cool day, holding on to Ruby as they ushered her home.

Emma was sitting in a chair in Mr. Gold's library as Ruby lay still on the couch, head in Ashley's lap. Alexandra was sleeping soundly still, after everything that happened. Unable to sit still, Emma began to wander, looking at all the books and her stomach knotted as her eyes graced a title.

Once Upon A Time, the same book her son, the one that started his whole theory. She skimmed the pages and it wasn't the exact same. There was some pages she hadn't seen, and with good reason. They focused on the death and rebirth of the woman known as Little Red Riding Hood, and the fact she was being broken down by Rumplestiltskin the moment she made a deal with him. She figured Mary probably ripped them out before giving the book to Henry, not wanting him to see the bleeding Red Riding Hood illustrated on the page with Rumplestiltskin leaning over her body.

Emma looked to Ruby, then back to the book; it made her sick to realize that she was reading about her. She read the pages of Rumplestiltskin and Red Riding Hood, how he used his deal to make her lose all she was, so she could be his. It intrigued her that it alluded that it was out of love, that the Imp saved her because he loved the hooded girl, but she couldn't see it because she didn't want to. Emma didn't want to think that the most powerful and feared creature of the book could be Mr. Gold and that he was damning Ruby to him in both realities. She skimmed more pages, the ones she hadn't seen and found a passage that stunned her.

"_Watch over Ella for me, I will remain here for you, but you must protect her. She will need you when I'm gone," he said and she nodded. _

"_In this world and the next, I vow it."_

_Later that night, the Red Riding Hood found herself weaving through the maze of tunnels that lead to Rumpelstiltskin's prison. The Imp looked delighted at the sight of her, he always did, the girl's stomach fluttered. No man had looked upon her with such a gaze, she felt like she was the fairest person that walked the lands when his eyes locked on her. _

"_It is done," She whispered and he reached through the bars, beckoning her closer, she wondered if he was willing her to do so since she easily walked closer. His fingers grazed her skin and cupped her face, a giggle escaped his lips. _

"_Such a good girl," He praised, she was starting not to loathe his touch as much as she used to. "My Red Hood," he purred. _

"_Why do you speak to me like I am your lover? Yes, I have known ecstasy at your touch but we have not consummated," she said, annoyed, the Imp grinned. "You and your deal is the reason I have allowed it to continue. You make me feel this way."_

"_Because, dear, I love you, and you're as good as mine now. But it is not my deal that makes you feel as such. I will release you of our deal for one day. When you return to me by your own will, you will realize, it is not my will or my deal that is keeping you at my side. It is your own doing, like it or not, I'm the closest to a Knight in shining armor that you'll ever have. No mere man will ever cherish you as I have, all this time." Rumplestiltskin said and she felt a power rush through her. She raced from the prison, out into the moonlit night, his words heavy in her mind._

_By sunset the next day-_

"Find a good read, Miss Swan?" came Mr. Gold's voice and Emma was so startled she dropped the book. Ruby was glaring at her from the couch, looking like she just woke up. Alexandra fussed in her carseat and Ashley nudged it with her foot, rocking it back and forth, soothing the child.

"Uh. Sure. I was feeling whimsical," she said and shoved the book back on the shelf. Wanting to know what happened but as she watched, she knew her answer. Mr. Gold and Ruby were staring at each other like star crossed lovers, like the looks her own supposed parents wore several times in the book.

"I see. Ruby, dear, how are you?" he asked, swiftly turning his attention to his fiancé who sat up and smiled sleepily at him.

Ruby smiled weakly. "I'm ok, I promise, I just fainted. I guess I wasn't as well as I thought," she insisted and Emma watched, in annoyance, as he dropped to his knees and stroked her face.

"Then you must rest," he said and she nodded and gave Ashley a hug, then nodded to Emma. He climbed to his feet and helped her up and escorted her from the room.

"Ashley, do you think Ruby should do this?" Emma asked and Ashley nodded.

"She loves him, I want her happy. I know you hate him, and I may be afraid of him still but he's good to her. That's all I need," Ashley said.

"It feels like he's using her…" Emma said, sighing, wishing in this moment she hadn't seen the book or his son's crazy theory.

"For what? Sex? She'd give him that for free. If he wants companionship, why not, he needs it. Ruby enjoys his company too." The girl said and lifted her daughter into her arms. "We should all be happy, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But you don't want to believe I can make Ruby happy? That I cannot provide a normal, stable, healthy relationship for her?" Mr. Gold asked as he returned, there was a sly smile on his lips. "I will assure you I can, just because there is a bit of an age gap-"

Emma arched her brows, "A bit?" she asked, caught off guard when he laughed.

"Age is nothing but a number."

"Spoken like a true cradle robber," Came a voice as Regina stormed into the library.

"Ah, Madame Mayor, what can I do for you?" Mr. Gold asked, his voice light, Emma hadn't heard that tone but could tell that he was agitated at the sight of Regina in his home. His fingers flexed their grip on cane, and she noted all his knuckles were white when he clasped the handle again.

The Mayor stopped directly in front of him, toe to toe with him. "I've heard you are to wed the girl," she said, her voice was cold, Emma's brows remained arched, that was Regina's tone usually reserved for her.

Mr. Gold smiled slowly, "It's true, I do." He said, mildly, Emma crossed and stood beside Ashley, almost wanting to shield her from what was happening.

"You cannot," Regina state and he snorted softly, holding back a laugh.

"Oh? And why not?" he asked, his voice continued to be mild, almost amused.

"Because she is a girl who is more than half your age whose goal is probably just to get into your pocketbook, you're blinded by her…_charm_ and beauty to see it." Regina said, her jaw was clenched and Gold chuckled softly.

"If you're insinuating I'm pussy whipped you could just come out and say it, we're all adults here. And the wee one doesn't have a clue to what we're talking about."

"Fine, I think that you're thinking with the wrong head when it comes to Ruby. Everyone in town has had her and you're the last on her list. You will not go through with this," she growled and Emma knew she should be leaving but she couldn't, this was too fascinating to watch. "You don't deserve to get even one happy ending in your life."

Mr. Gold's features became eerily calm, which made Emma shiver. "That's where you're wrong, dear, I believe I do. And if you please, I would prefer you not insinuate that Ruby is nothing more than a…what's the term…gold digging slut. Because she isn't and once again, though you do not want to listen, I will be going through this. I adore the girl and want to give her everything. I have finally found the courage to do so and nothing will stop me. I will ask you nicely, to leave, please, and I'll consider putting you on the guest list," he said and Ashley and Emma exchanged glances as Regina's eyes lit with fury at the word 'please'. But she turned on her heel and marched out, the main door's slam echoing through the house. "My my, what a dramatic exit," he mused, shaking his head. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Ladies, ALL of you," he said and they watched as Ruby poked her head into the door. She was grinning as she walked back in.

"How do you always know where I am?" she asked.

"It's a gift." He said dryly, "I'm sorry you had to hear," he apologized, Ruby shrugged.

"I would have heard from the bedroom anyways," she told him and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for defending me," she whispered and he pulled away, lifting her chin.

"Why wouldn't I? We are a couple and I do not take kindly to people talking down about you, I never have and I never will." He said causing her to beam at him, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and Emma watched as he leaned into her touch. It was oddly moving, especially for him.

"I love you," Ruby said, so soft Emma could hardly hear her.

"And I love you," he told her, and nudged her gently. "Time for bed," he said and she nodded. She waved to Emma and Ashley once more and headed back out of the room. "I do want to apologize again, I did not wish for Regina to make such accusations and points in front of either of you."

"It's alright, it's good to see her use that tone on someone else," Emma said and he laughed softly.

"Yes, that tone is usually reserved for the people she can't tolerate…which would be us," he confirmed, "But I must ask you both to leave now, Ruby will never rest, knowing you remain here. I would suggest giving her a few more days to rest before visiting again," he said, he walked both of them to the door and when he opened it, Archie was about to knock.

"Oh, hello, sorry to interrupt," he said and Gold shook his head.

"No worries Doctor Hopper, Ruby is upstairs. Third door on the right," and with a nod, Archie made his way in and upstairs.

"I thought you said no more company," Ashley teased which surprised Emma, especially when Gold laughed.

"That is true but this is more of a professional visit. I do not trust that incompetent Whale, I know Dr. Hopper will be able to see to Ruby and make sure she's alright," he explained and Emma nodded, she had to agree with him.

"Alright, goodbye Mr. Gold," Emma said as she helped Ashley out the door.

"Miss Swan, Miss Boyd, wee one," he said and gently closed the door behind them.

"Well that was…different," Emma told the girl who was making cooing noises at her daughter.

"It was. It's good to see such a protect side to Mr. Gold. I think it endeared me to him, it makes me feel better that Ruby will be ok," she said and Emma sighed.

"I hate to say it but yeah…" Emma said and Ashley smiled.

"Good! But I gotta get home, Sean will be off work soon! I can't wait to tell him about today, it was nuts," Ashley said with a laugh and Emma nodded.

"Sure was," Emma confirmed and watched the girl head off in the opposite direction.

Now alone, Emma fought to understand all she leaned and what she almost had. If anything she wanted to know if Red Riding Hood returned, though deep inside, she knew she did. When she returned home, she found Mary Margaret making cookies, a lot of cookies. The counter and tables were covered in the finished and cooling batches.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, mildly alarm and Mary nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just baking for my class, why?" she asked and Emma shook her head.

"I thought it was because of David," Mary sighed.

"…it is a little. I may or may not have kissed him when I walked him home the other day," Mary said and winced at Emma's reaction.

"MARY!"

Mary's face turned pink, "What? He kissed me and I kissed him back and we almost made out on his couch before his wife walked in. I'm going to hell," Mary muttered, smacking her face into her palm.

"You are not. You can't help you fell for him and feel the way you do. But I have something to distract you with!" Emma declared, taking a cookie.

"What?" Mary asked, moving some cookies to a cooling rack.

"The book, the one you gave Henry, is it the only one?" Mary shook her head. "Where did you get it?"

Mary tilted her head, "Mr. Gold gave it to me, why?"

Emma just sighed. "Figures. Did you censor it in any way before you gave it to Henry?" she asked, Mary nodded.

"I had to. There were some moments that he's a little too young for." The woman insisted.

"Like?"

"There's the whole relationship with Red Riding Hood and Rumplestiltskin," Mary said and Emma nodded.

"What relationship, I didn't realize he had anything to do with her story," Emma said, she was baiting Mary, wanting to see how the woman saw their relationship, to see if she was the only one who felt wrong about it.

"Well he saved her after a wolf attack, she was dying and he pleaded with her to make a deal so he could save her. It was oddly heroic given his nature, I mean, he's not known for being a good guy. Everything has a price for him and to save her, she gave her loyalty. Slowly she started to fall for him and he made it clear his intentions for her weren't pure. So naturally I took that out. He even released her from her deal to prove to her that he wasn't manipulating her emotions; he didn't do that to anyone else. Just her." Emma swallowed, if only Mary realized she was talking about a dear friend who betrayed the War Table to save her own life.

"And?"

"She came back to him on her own will," Mary said, grabbing a cookie herself. "She came back because she knew no one would love her as Rumplestiltskin did. That though a morally gray character, and a powerful Imp, his impression on her when she was dying made her realize he could feel such a day. Its morbidly romantic, but that's how Red Riding Hood got her happy ending of sorts. Given he was locked away and she couldn't tell anyone about their relationship, she didn't mind."

"What about The Royal family? Isn't that betraying them?" Emma asked, Mary shrugged.

"No…I mean, they all willingly made their deals with him, why should hers be any different? They call him a scourge of their Kingdom but when they needed something, that's who they turned to, who everyone went to. And he never turned them away, he never refused to help, everything has a price, it's just like that here. If you need something, even emergency medical treatment you still have to pay. If you need clothes or shelter, you have to pay." Emma sighed; leave it to the woman who was Snow White to use such logic.

"I need to go shower, clear my head," Emma said and Mary nodded, looking at all her cookies.

"Ok, I'll hopefully get these put away, unless I eat them all and then you're on your own for dinner," she said and Emma laughed, shaking her head, unable to believe this was her life now.

By the time the weddings arrived, the whole town had pitched in to help. It was the first wedding they had held in at least 10 years, so they decided to have a Storybrooke wide celebration. The town itself looked like something out of the fairy tale book as of late. Everything was decorated, down to the mailboxes and lamp posts. Emma shook her head at it all as she and Mary hurried to the church, she couldn't believe all this for a wedding.

The church was so crowded; Emma doubted they'd be able to sit to witness this. But then she realized Archie had saved them seats and they smooshed in beside Billy who was now crushing Leroy. Emma looked around to see everyone dressed in their finest, talking amongst themselves. Granny was sitting at the first pew, glaring at Mr. Gold honestly looked as handsome as he could. Emma immediately felt disgusted with that thought and looked around for everyone else. Regina was at the opposite pew to Granny, also glaring. Sean was cradling Alexandra, who was dressed in a fluffy white dress that was sparkling in the sunlight that streamed in the stained glass windows.

Once the music began to play, everyone's attention shifted to the back of the church as the doors opened and Ashley and Ruby made their way in, arm in arm. Ruby looked as stunning as she did when she first tried on the gown and Ashley looked like a Princess she truly was. She realized Ruby still wore the red cloak instead of a veil which made the whole church fall silent. And that look passed between everyone, remembering the past they couldn't place. As the girls made it to the altar, and the priest began, Emma's focus went back to Regina and Granny. Both women were on edge, and Emma almost wanted to place a bet on Regina speaking out at the allotted moment. But it didn't happen, though it was clear she was biting her tongue, both literally and figuratively.

"Now presenting Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Gold and Mr. and Mrs. Sean Herman," the man announced and the church was filled with applause. Emma was sure it was mostly for Sean and Ashley and not Ruby and apparently Timothy.

She watched as Timothy gently nuzzled Ruby, who was grinning happily. Ashley wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist and pulled her over. The girls hugged tight and let go of one another, laughing happily. Emma had a feeling this would be the only happiness this town would be seeing, and it was all because in another life, a girl in a Red Cloak made a deal with the devil.

-  
>- The End<br>That's it folks, its all over...well there might be a short story about the reception and the shenangins Mr. (and his new Mrs.) Gold get into in the name of annoying Regina...  
>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Feed back is love!<p> 


End file.
